Homophobie
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Shuichi rencontre d'anciens potes du lycée et va boire un verre avec eux. Seulement, quand ceuxci apprennent que Shuichi est vraiment homosexuel, l'ambiance tourne au vinaigre... Yaoi, NCS,one shot, dark fic


**Homophobie**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos : **Pour les besoins de cette fic, j'ai créé de toute pièce des camarades de lycée à Shuichi et Hiroshi. Donc, dans cette histoire, outre Hiroshi, vous verrez apparaître (nom de famille d'abord puis prénom) :

- Ragawa Kenichi, capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball du lycée

- Kodaka Inoue, membre du club de photographie

- Higuri Tatsuyah, otaku de jeux vidéos et un brun enrobé

- Kôga Sôshi, membre de l'équipe de basket-ball

Chacun de ces personnages porte le nom d'un auteur de Yaoi ou Shônen-ai connus, dont trois sont ont déjà été publiés en France et un non. Saurez-vous trouvez qui et de quelle(s) série(s) elles sont les auteurs ? (pour autant qu'il me semblent, ce sont toutes des femmes). Les prénoms font aussi tous allusion à des persos bien précis que j'ai connu au cours de mes différents lectures, tous genres confondus, mais là ce sera plus dur à trouver (d'ailleurs je vous avouerais que je ne me rappelle plus exactement où je les ai vu pour certains, mais je sais que ce sont des personnages que j'ai rencontrés)… Voilà ! Amusez-vous bien !

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami pour Yuki, Shuichi et Hiroshi. Mais les camarades de lycée de Shuichi sont marque absolument et uniquement déposé par MOI, la Grande SHIZUKA ! (bouffée d'orgueil suprême). Si vous voulez les utiliser, y vous faudra MON autorisation express. Sinon ça pourrait chauffer…

**Commentaires :** Et re-voilà votre Shizu préférée en super méga forme après son malheureux accident de bibliothèque. Je sais que je devrais d'abord songer à terminer « Baka Yuki » que beaucoup d'entre vous me réclame, ainsi que « Bring me to the Light », mais j'ai eu une inspiration si soudaine pour cette histoire que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire de suite. Donc je ne vais pas discuter plus longtemps, et je vais commencer à recopier, car après cette fic, j'ai encore du travail moi (outre mes histoires évidemment… pfff… et pourtant Dieu sait ô combien je préfère écrire… Je devrais essayer d'écrire un roman, moi, tiens…Idée à méditer…). Bonne lecture !

Karla : Bonjour à tous ! Vous vous rappelez sans doute de moi ? Je suis venue en aide à cette pauvre Shizuka lors de son 3ème chapitre de « BML ». J'interviens ici pour vous avertir de ne pas vous inquiéter si Shizu partait dans des délires complètement loufoques. Il semblerait qu'après son accident de bibliothèque et un coup de bouquin reçu en pleine tête de la part de ce cher Yuki, elle… comment dire ? elle a légèrement pété un câble. Pour exemple : elle prend Zardy (auteur de fics telles que « Yume », ou l'excellente « Âme en pleurs » ) pour sa mère, Hiroshi Nakano (oui, oui, celui de Gravitation) pour son père, et moi elle me prend pour sa sœur. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, il faudra certainement un petit moment pour que tout revienne à la normale, et que Shizu retrouve la mémoire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture(personnellement, je me suis régalée ).

Ah oui, avant de commencer : en gras et italique, ce sont les commentaires des auteurs (j'aurais bien dit « auteuses » mais ça se dit pas), et en gras c'est le cauchemar de Shuichi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cette belle journée d'été s'était bien passée pour Shuichi. Les répétitions s'étaient très bien déroulées, et avec son groupe, ils avaient réussi à boucler en un après-midi le travail de deux jours. Il faut dire que le chanteur était particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui, et avait le moral gonflé à bloc. Hiroshi supposait, à raison d'ailleurs, qu'un certain écrivain était à l'origine de cette joyeuse bonne humeur de son camarade, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de poser la question à Shuichi pour en être persuadé. Le sourire du musicien et la rougeur de ses joues dès que le nom de Yuki apparaissait dans la conversation _(le groupe devait enregistrer sa propre version de « Shining Collection », écrite par Yuki pour Nittle Grasper)_ avait suffi pour que le guitariste comprenne que la nuit avait été chaude…

La séance d'enregistrement s'était donc déroulée dans la bonne humeur la plus cordiale, malgré le rythme effréné du travail abattu par le groupe, galvanisé par l'enthousiasme communicatif de leur leader à la chevelure fuchsia. La fin de la journée était arrivée plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait cru, et chacun se sépara en se félicitant mutuellement pour l'avance prise sur l'enregistrement de leur album. Shuichi avait proposé au bassiste d'aller boire un verre, histoire de fêter leur journée, mais celui-ci avait refusé poliment, son esprit déjà tourné vers celle qu'il devait retrouver _(à savoir Ayaka-chan, évidemment). _Le chanteur le taquina un peu au sujet de la jeune fille, avant de le laisser filer. Puis l'artiste prit le chemin du l'appartement où il habitait désormais avec son amant.

D'un pas joyeux et guilleret, Shuichi se dirigeait donc vers son domicile. Comme il n'avait pas encore ni de voiture ni le permis, il avait dans l'obligation de prendre le métro, mais de ce fait, cela l'obligeait aussi à dissimuler son identité sous une casquette et d'énormes lunettes noires pour éviter les ennuis _(genre « je me fais courser par des fans en délire qui hurlent mon nom avec des cris hystériques »)._ Le musicien allait pénétrer dans la station de métro quand, perdu dans ses pensées neigeuses _(Note de Karla : Yuki neige)_, il bouscula quelqu'un par inadvertance. Il s'excusa aussitôt en ramassant ses lunettes tombées au sol, mais quand il se releva, le jeune homme en face de lui poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Le chanteur, méfiant, regarda le garçon, et découvrit aussitôt un de ses anciens potes du lycée. Celui-ci se baladait en compagnie des autres adolescents avec lesquels Hiro et Shuichi avaient l'habitude de traîner à l'époque. Mais depuis que les deux artistes avaient arrêté les études pour se consacrer à leur carrière de musicien, ils n'avaient guère eu l'occasion de revoir leurs copains de virée. Le lycéen proposa alors au chanteur d'aller dans un café, histoire de discuter du bon vieux temps autour d'un verre. Shuichi accepta illico, ravi de retrouver ses anciens amis, et quelques minutes plus tard, les adolescents s'asseyaient sur les banquettes intérieures d'un café, beaucoup plus discrètes que les tables bondées de la terrasse, ce qui n'empêcha pas le musicien de garder sa casquette.

Les amis de Shuichi étaient quatre. Il y avait Higuri Tatsuyah, le dingue de jeu vidéo, toujours accroché à une console de jeu _(là, il jouait à Resident Evil sur sa DS),_ Kodaka Inoue qui faisait partie du club de photographie, Kôga Soshi, de l'équipe de basket, et le leader de la bande, Ragawa Kenichi, membre de l'équipe de base-ball. Une fois les boissons servies, la conversation s'engagea.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous devenez, les gars ? demanda Shuichi en sirotant son verre de soda. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on s'était pas vu.»

- « La faute à qui, Shindo ? le railla Kennichi. Nous, on s'ennuie à mort au lycée pendant que Nakano et toi, vous faites les beaux sur scène !»

- « J'aimerais bien faire pareil…» lâcha Tatsuyah sans lever le nez de sa DS.

- « Faudrait d'abord que tu lâches ta console, espèce d'otaku !» le charria Sôshi.

Les jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur camarade rougir de honte, avant d'éteindre son jeu vidéo.

- « Ha ha ha ! C'est agréable de vous revoir, avoua le chanteur quand ils se calmèrent. On a un emploi du temps tellement chargé avec Hiroshi qu'on n'a plus une seconde à nous…»

- « Hé, que veux-tu ? C'est la rançon de la gloire !» s'exclama Kenichi.

- « Peut-être bien, mais y a des fois où j'aimerais bien souffler !» protesta le musicien en riant.

- « Tu peux parler, Kenichi, intervint Inoue. T'as quand même acquis ta part de popularité au lycée en devenant capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball.»

- « Bah, c'est rien ça, comparé à Shindô…» lâcha le sportif en rougissant, autant par modestie que par fierté.

- « C'est vrai ? T'as réussi à décrocher le poste de capitaine ?» fit Shuichi, admiratif.

- « Hai ! acquiesça Kenichi d'un air satisfait. Mais bon, c'est beaucoup grâce à toi, Inoue, et surtout aux photos que tu as prise de moi lors du dernier tournoi inter-lycée de l'année dernière. Si elles n'avaient pas été publiées dans le journal du lycée, je crois que j'aurais jamais été choisi. »

- « Allons, sois pas si modeste, Kenichi. C'est pas ces photos ratées qui y ont fait quelque chose. T'es sans doute le meilleur batteur que l'équipe ai jamais eu.»

- « Hé les mecs, s'interposa Sôshi. Arrêtez donc de vous lancer des fleurs ! Ça devient lassant ! »

- « Ouais, bon, ça va ! bougonna le joueur de base-ball. Je sais bien que t'es jaloux parce que toi, t'as pas été pris comme capitaine de l'équipe de basket.»

- « Je suis pas jaloux !s'enflamma Sôshi. De toute façon, j'avais pas vraiment envie d'être capitaine…»

- « Tu parles ! ricana Tatsuyah. T'as été le premier à poser ta candidature dès la fin de l'année scolaire dernière.»

- « AH, URUSAI, BAKA ! Retourne donc à tes jeux vidéos !» protesta le joueur de basket en lançant sa casquette sur celui qui se moquait de lui.

- « Hé, du calme, tous les deux ! Ou c'est moi qui vais vous calmer, compris ? » fit Kenichi d'un ton autoritaire.

Les deux adolescents se rassirent aussitôt en bredouillant de vagues excuses, et se remirent à siroter leur boisson en se jetant des regards meurtriers.

- « Gomen, Shindô, s'excusa Ragawa. Ces deux-là arrêtent pas de se chamailler pour un rien. Mais à part ça, ça va, toi ? En tout cas, ta carrière a l'air au beau fixe. On entend de plus en plus parler de votre groupe. On dit même que vous êtes l'étoile montante de N. G. Productions. Vous devez être fier avec Hiro.»

- « Oui, c'est génial, répondit Shuichi en rougissant légèrement. On commence à être célèbre. C'est vraiment super, même si c'est parfois un peu pesant.»

- « Y a juste une chose que je trouve dommage…» ajouta le joueur de base-ball.

- « Quoi donc ?» demanda le musicien.

- « Ce membre additionnel qu'ils vous ont collé. Je le trouve pitoyable ce gosse. Il doit avoir, quoi, à peine 14 ans, non ? Fukiyaki, c'est ça ?»

- « Fujisaki, corrigea Shuichi. Fujisaki Suguru. Il a 16 ans…»

…

**_(Note de Shizu : j'aime pas Suguru, il est chiant. Et en plus c'est mon abruti de demi-frère… Quand je pense en plus que papa Hiro a trompé Okaa-san avec une autre bonne femme…_**

**_Karla : Et voilà, elle est repartie dans son délire. C'es pas possible ça. Manquerait plus qu'elle prenne Yuki pour son oncle maintenant…_**

**_Shizu : Quoi ? Mais, onee-san, tu m'avais pas dit qu'on avait un oncle aussi mignon… Bien qu'il ait un fichu caractère…_**

**_Yuki, tranquille dans son appart' : AAATCHOUU ! AAATCHOUU ! Huh ?_**

**_Shizu : Bon, onee-san, tu préviendras maman Zardy, je vais voir Tonton ! Mata ne !_**

**_Karla : Shizu ! MATTE KURE ! Mais quelle baka celle-là ! Y faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle se fasse massacrer par Yuki ! Hiroshi ! Va la chercher !_**

**_Hiroshi : Nani ? Mais pourquoi moi d'abord ? _**

**_Karla : Parce que y a que toi de dispo pour le moment, et que moi je dois finir de recopier cette fic, alors magne-toi !_**

**_Hiroshi : c'est bon, j'y vais…_**

**_Karla : excusez-nous pour cette interruption, nous reprenons tout de suite…En espérant qu'on assiste pas à un meurtre dans les minutes à venir…_**

…

- « Ce membre additionnel qu'ils vous ont collé. Je le trouve pitoyable ce gosse. Il doit avoir, quoi, à peine 14 ans, non ? Fukiyaki, c'est ça ?»

- « Fujisaki, corrigea Shuichi. Fujisaki Suguru. Il a 16 ans…»

- « Il se débrouille pas trop mal au clavier, mais je préférais nettement tes compositions personnelles. Ça avait du style, c'était… vraiment toi. Ce que ce gamin fait, c'est… comment dire ? Très banal.»

- « Au début, je l'appréciais pas trop, moi non plus, fit l'artiste. Mais finalement, je trouve qu'il fait des choses bien. Il est bien plus doué que moi en fait. Et puis, comme ça au moins, ça me permet de me consacrer tout entier au chant.»

- « Je préférais nettement quand c'était la fille… heu… celle qui faisait partie des Nittle Grasper. Comment c'est son nom déjà ?»

- « Ukai Noriko, répondit Shuichi. C'est vrai que c'était bien avec elle. Mais comme les Nittle se sont reformés, elle est pas restée…»

- « Mais dis-moi, fit Kenichi d'un air entendu. C'est vraiment la seule raison de son départ ?»

- « Hein ? s'étonna le musicien. Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ?»

- « Il se serait pas passé un petit quelque chose entre vous deux, hum ?»

- « Mais… NON ! Y… y s'est rien passé ! bafouilla le chanteur dont les joues prirent la même teinte rosée que ses cheveux. Y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi !»

- « Ouh ! Ce démenti véhément nous laisse plutôt supposer le contraire !» continua Kenichi sur le même ton taquin.

- « Mais… mais… mais… Non, je te dis ! Y a rien eu du tout ! Elle a au moins dix ans de plus que moi ! Et elle est mariée et elle a un gosse !»

- « Raison de plus. Allons, Shuichi, tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton ami. C'était surtout pour éviter un scandale qu'elle est partie et qu'elle s'est remise avec Nittle Grasper. Ça aurait été mauvais pour sa carrière si votre relation s'était ébruité. Mais la pauvre fille, c'est vraiment pathétique de sa part d'avoir lancé cette rumeur sur ta soi-disant relation avec cet écrivain…»

- « Mais… euh… balbutia Shuichi, réalisant que la conversation commençait à prendre une tournure délicate. Y a rien eu entre Noriko et moi… et c'est pas elle qui as fait courir ce bruit…. Et puis, avec Yuki… hé ben… heu…»

Un silence pesant s'installa soudain. L'air confus du chanteur semblait avoir jeté un froid parmi ses camarades, et surtout sur le joueur de base-ball.

- « C'était bien juste une rumeur, Shindô, rassure-moi ?» demanda glacialement Kenichi après un long silence.

- « … Heu… Oui… bien sûr… heu…» mentit Shuichi, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- « Je ne peux pas croire une connerie pareille, fit le sportif avec un regard dur. Ne me dis pas que tu as _" viré de bord "_, Shindô ?»

- « … Heu… je … Kenichi…»

Shuichi ne savait plus quoi dire. Jusque là, son homosexualité ne lui avait jamais posée aucun problème (ou presque), mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi hostile de la part d'un de ses anciens amis. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mentir pour éviter les ennuis, mais pour lui, nier sa relation avec le romancier, ce serait renier l'amour même qu'il lui portait.

- « Je pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas, Shindô, reprit Ragawa. Je comprends mieux, en fait, pourquoi tu t'intéressais pas aux filles au lycée. C'était pas parce que t'étais trop occupé avec ta musique, c'était parce que t'étais qu'une pédale…»

Le ton du sportif s'était fait agressif. Le musicien déglutit bruyamment, vaguement effrayé.

- « Écoute, Kenichi… » commença l'artiste.

- « Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, souffla le capitaine. Quand je pense que j'ai invité une pauvre tarlouse à boire un verre…»

- « Kenichi !» s'exclama Shuichi, choqué.

Le musicien protégea son visage avec son bras quand son camarade lui balança son verre de boisson gazeuse à la figure. Les cheveux dégoulinants de soda, Shuichi leva les yeux vers Kenichi. Celui-ci s'était levé brusquement, et le fixait d'un air menaçant.

- « Alors comme ça, tu prends ton pied à te faire enculer, c'est ça ? Vraiment, tu me dégoûtes… » cracha Ragawa avec une moue d'écœurement.

- « Kenichi… »

- « On va s'occuper de lui, les gars, ordonna le capitaine à ses acolytes. Je déteste les types comme lui. Ils déshonorent tout le genre masculin…»

- « Kenichi, on ne peut pas faire ça, tenta de l'arrêter le photographe. Shuichi est notre ami, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il soit homosex… »

- « URUSAI !» cria Kenichi en giflant violemment Inoue qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

- « INOUE !» s'écria le chanteur.

- « Attrapez-le !» lança le joueur de base-ball aux deux autres garçons, en se retournant vers Shuichi.

Voyant que les choses commençaient vraiment à tourner au vinaigre, Shuichi, fort heureusement assis sur le bord extérieur de la banquette, déguerpit sans demander son reste. Kenichi, Sôshi et Tatsuyah se lancèrent aussitôt à sa poursuite. Le musicien se précipita vers la station de métro, mais à l'instant où il arrivait sur le quai, la rame démarrait. Le chanteur, talonné de près par les autres adolescents, n'eut d'autre choix que de reprendre sa fuite désespérée, et quitta la station.

La folle cavalcade se poursuivit longtemps à travers les rues de Tokyo. Au-dessus de la ville s'amoncelaient d'énormes nuages noirs et menaçants, et les premières rumeurs du tonnerre se faisaient entendre. La fatigue commençait à se faire cruellement sentir, et Shuichi se faisait peu à peu rattraper. Le chanteur était arrivé dans un quartier industriel, jonchés d'entrepôts désertés à cette heure de la journée. Bien qu'il fût plus de 18 heures, le ciel s'était considérablement assombri, zébré par intermittence d'éclairs de plus en plus proches.

Soudain, l'artiste s'engouffra par mégarde dans une impasse. Il fit aussitôt demi-tour, mais en retournant, il vit dans la lueur d'un nouvel éclair, ses poursuivants qui lui barraient la route. Shuichi se figea, et les jeunes gens se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. L'orage menaçait de plus en plus, et le tonnerre devenait assourdissant. Lentement, le chanteur reculait, conscient cependant qu'il n'avait aucune autre échappatoire que le chemin devant lui.

- « Emparez-vous de lui,» fit Kenichi à ses acolytes qui obéirent aussitôt.

Le musicien recula un peu plus, puis soudain essaya de passer entre Sôshi et Tatsuyah, mais ceux-ci le retinrent avec fermeté. Shuichi se débattit, sans arriver à se dégager, et Ragawa le frappa violemment dans l'estomac pour le calmer, avant de le gifler deux ou trois fois. Le capitaine lui décocha ensuite un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure. L'artiste, à moitié assommé, tomba à genoux, toujours retenu de chaque côté par l'otaku et le basketteur.

- « Allongez-le par terre et tenez le bien, continua le joueur de base-ball. On va s'amuser un peu…»

- « Ken… Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » hésita Tatsuyah en obéissant malgré tout.

- « Ferme-là et contente-toi d'obéir, lui répliqua durement Kenichi. On va lui donner ce qu'elle veut à cette pute.»

Plaqué au sol, Shuichi se retrouva bientôt également bâillonné. Ce ne fut que quand son bermuda et son caleçon glissèrent sur ses cuisses qu'il réalisa ce qui allait se passer. Le chanteur recommença à se débattre mais Kenichi le roua à nouveau de coups, et l'artiste sombra dans une semi-inconscience. Du sang coulait dans sa bouche sans que Shuichi puisse le recracher à cause du bâillon, et il étouffait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela devait-il encore lui arriver ? Pourquoi encore une fois à cause de son homosexualité ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Shuichi pensa soudain à Yuki, et l'image de son amant lui apporta quelque réconfort. Cependant, l'artiste ne pût s'empêcher d'adresser une supplique muette à son compagnon. _"Tasukete, Yuki… Aide-moi à supporter cette horreur encore une fois…onegai…"_Le musicien ferma ses yeux humides de larmes et se laissa gagner par la torpeur.

Kenichi s'empara du sexe du chanteur avec la main, et commença à le masturber brutalement, arrachant des gémissements plaintifs à sa victime. Le sportif continua plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce le membre viril entre ses doigts rougisse, la peau à vif, et que le musicien ne puisse plus retenir ses larmes de honte et de douleur. Enfin, sous les yeux horrifiés de Shuichi, le capitaine baissa son pantalon, souleva les jambes du chanteur avant de se caler au creux de ses reins. Kenichi retardait le plus possible l'instant de la pénétration, se délectant de l'expression de terreur et d'accablement qui se lisait sur le visage du musicien.

Puis, pris d'une frénésie soudaine, le joueur de base-ball s'introduisit sauvagement entre les fesses de Shuichi avec un grognement animal. Le hurlement du chanteur, étouffé par le bâillon, fut masqué par un coup de tonnerre retentissant. De lourdes gouttes de pluie commencèrent à s'écraser sur le sol autour d'eux, comme si le ciel lui-même était déchiré par la barbarie de cet acte.

- « Alors ?... Han han… Ça te plaît, hein ?... han… Sale tapette… ahanait Ragawa entre deux coups de bassin bestiaux. C'est ce que t'attendais que j'te fasse, hein ?... han han… Je suppose… han… que tu l'as déjà fait… han… avec Nakano… HAN… et que t'attendais qu'une occasion pour essayer de nous faire des avances… han… Mais je suis désolé, nous, on est pas comme toi… han han… Tantouse… On est des mecs, des vrais… alors… han… t'as pas intérêt… han… à te repointer devant moi après ça… On n'a pas besoin… han… de déchets dans ton genre… HAAAAA !»

Kenichi avait continué ses mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en Shuichi, cherchant à lui infliger l'humiliation, la souillure suprême. Le capitaine attendit un instant de reprendre ses esprits, puis donna encore un ou deux violents coups de reins avant de se retirer aussi brusquement qu'il avait pénétré le chanteur.

- « Si vous voulez en profiter, les gars, c'est le moment…» lâcha le capitaine à ses camarades, le souffle court, en se rajustant.

Le joueur de base-ball sentit soudain des mains le tirer vers l'arrière et le jeter au sol.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Inoue ?» demanda glacialement Kenichi au nouveau venu en se relevant, avant d'épousseter son pantalon.

- « Je ne te laisserai pas faire plus de mal à Shindô ! s'écria le photographe d'une voix tremblante en brandissant le tuyau en fer qu'il avait ramassé au pied d'un entrepôt. Et lâchez-le, vous autre !» cria-t-il ensuite à Sôshi et Tatsuyah en agitant son arme improvisée.

Les deux adolescents, peu désireux de tâter du métal, obéirent aussitôt à cette injonction et reculèrent.

- « Rhabille-toi vite, Shuichi… fit Inoue au chanteur en s'agenouillant près de lui et en lui ôtant son bâillon. Je sais pas si j'arriverais à les retenir très longtemps…»

- « I…Inoue… balbutia l'artiste en remontant son bermuda. Pourquoi t'es venu ici ?»

- « Je dois franchement être idiot, hein ? essaya de plaisanter Kodaka. Mais bon, j'y peux rien, je peux pas laisser un pote dans la merde sans réagir. Et désolé pour le retard. Y m'ont obligé à payer les consommations au café.»

- « Inoue…»

- « On est trois, et vous n'êtes que deux, les gars, leur lança Ragawa d'un ton narquois. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir nous échapper ?»

- « Et comment ! s'écria Shuichi en s'élançant vers le capitaine et en lui assénant un coup de genou bien senti dans les parties_(Karla : Ouh ! ça doit faire mal ça ! Hi hi hi ! Bien fait…)_. Vite, Inoue ! On se casse ! » vociféra-t-il ensuite en entraînant le photographe hors de l'impasse.

- « … Kuso… gémit Kenichi à terre. Rattrapez-les, merde !» cria-t-il ensuite à Sôshi et Tatsuyah en se relevant difficilement.

Cette fois-ci, l'orage avait éclaté pour de bon. De véritables murs de pluie s'abattaient sur la ville, rendant toute progression malaisée. Shuichi et Inoue couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, gênés par la pluie qui rendait le sol glissant. Mais cette tempête inopinée avait aussi l'avantage d'avoir fait se vider les rues, et de retarder également leurs poursuivants. Le chanteur s'essoufflait rapidement, et ralentissait progressivement. Il avait mal un peu partout, et surtout entre les jambes. À présent, c'était Inoue qui entraînait le musicien en le tirant par le bras. Mais derrière eux, le trio mené par le capitaine gagnait du terrain, et les deux fuyards entendaient leurs cris de menaces. Le chanteur et le photographe s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle adjacente, puis, comme ils croisaient une autre ruelle, Inoue arrêta soudain Shuichi.

- « Écoute, je vais les attirer dans une autre direction, fit celui-ci au musicien. Pendant ce temps, toi, tu files par là et tu rentres chez toi.»

- « Mais… et toi ?» s'inquiéta l'artiste.

- « T'inquiète pas ! Allez, casse-toi maintenant !» cria Inoue en poussant Shuichi dans la ruelle quand il entendit les cris se rapprocher.

- « Inoue !»

- « Barre-toi ! » hurla le photographe en filant droit devant lui.

Shuichi resta caché quelques minutes dans l'ombre des poubelles, tremblant de froid et d'angoisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit passer Kenichi et ses acolytes. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il s'assura que la voie était libre, et s'enfuit en prenant garde à chaque coin de rue de ne pas croiser ses tortionnaires.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- « Tadaima, Yuki…» fit le chanteur d'une petite fatiguée en franchissant la porte de l'appartement.

Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un silence total. Il était près de 19 heures, mais l'endroit était noir et vide. Shuichi se rappela soudain que Yuki l'avait prévenu qu'il avait une interview télévisée cet après-midi, et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant 8 ou 9 heures du soir. Avec un soupir résigné, l'artiste s'adossa à la porte après l'avoir refermée, avant de s'accroupir. Il resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, essayant de réprimer les tremblements qui agitaient son corps endolori, et luttant contre la nausée qui le gagnait. Il avait espéré que Yuki soit là à son retour, il avait espéré trouver le réconfort auprès de lui, il avait espéré de toute son âme que Yuki soit là pour se blottir dans ses bras protecteurs et essayer de tout oublier.

Mais Shuichi se retrouvait malheureusement seul, comme abandonné, et il tremblait de plus en plus dans ses vêtements détrempés. Cependant, il se sentait tellement las et désemparé qu'il était incapable de bouger pour aller se changer. Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver jusque là ? Le musicien ne pouvait, ne voulait pas croire que ses anciens amis puissent le détester à ce point à cause de son homosexualité. Seul Inoue n'avait pas semblé choqué de cette révélation, et avait même essayé de le défendre contre Kenichi et les autres… Inoue… Avait-il réussi à s'échapper ? Shuichi songeait à le contacter sur son portable, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait encore son numéro, et n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa prostration. Finalement, ce fût la sonnerie de son portable qui le tira de sa torpeur. Le chanteur attrapa le téléphone dans la poche de son bermuda, et décrocha.

- « Shindô ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?»

- « Inoue… ?»

- « Tu as pu rentrer chez toi ? » continua le photographe.

- « … H… Hai… C'est bon, je suis rentré… Mais je m'inquiétais pour toi…»

- « Ça va, je vais bien, le rassura Inoue. J'ai croisé d'autres potes à moi, et crois-moi que Ragawa et compagnie ont détalés comme des lapins !»

- « … Ha ha ha… » fit Shuichi en laissant échapper un maigre rire.

- « Shuichi…»

- « … Hum… ?»

- « T'es sûr que ça va ?»

- « … Ouais… Je vais prendre un bon bain chaud et après, j'irai me reposer…»

- « Shuichi… je sais bien que tu as déjà Hiroshi, et ton… ton amant aussi… l'écrivain… Mais… si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si un jour t'es encore dans le pétrin, je suis là…»

- « … A… Arigatô… Dômo arigato gozaimasu, Inoue-kun…»lâcha le musicien d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- « Doitashimashite, Shindô-kun… Allez, va vite te reposer…»

- « Hai… Mata ne…»

- « Mata ne, Shindô-kun…»

Le chanteur raccrocha lentement, et laissa tomber le portable sur le sol. Puis il se releva péniblement en s'appuyant contre la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain. L'eau brûlante le revigora un peu, et ses tremblements cessèrent. Cependant il ne pouvait se débarrasser de la nausée qui l'avait saisie depuis son retour. L'artiste resta un long moment allongé dans l'eau, vidé de toutes forces, trop bouleversé pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer les parties de son corps souillé.

Car il se sentait sale… mais pas tant par ce que Kenichi lui avait fait subir, non. C'était plus général, plus profond. Il se sentait sale du seul fait de son homosexualité, ou plus précisément de sa masculinité. Le regard dégoûté du capitaine le transperçait encore, et le laissait désemparé, anéanti. Shuichi ne reniait pas son amour pour Yuki, ni ne regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Il aimait l'écrivain plus que sa propre vie. Mais le chanteur avait un tort : il était un garçon. S'il avait été une fille, ça n'aurait posé aucun problème, il aurait pu aimé Eiri comme il le voulait. Personne n'aurait rien dit s'il avait été une fille. Seulement, Shuichi était un garçon, et pour les gens autour d'eux, leur relation était inacceptable.

Des larmes amères s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues du musicien. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à Yuki, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Mais le laisserait-on rester avec lui ? L'artiste avait déjà rencontré des difficultés au début de sa relation avec le blond, notamment avec Tôma et Mika, qui s'étaient opposé à leur cohabitation. Et puis, il y avait eu cet épisode avec Taki Aizawa des Ask. Non seulement, le leader des Ask détestait Shuichi parce que sa popularité croissante éclipsait celle ce son groupe, mais aussi parce qu'il était homosexuel. Et la deuxième raison avait été celle qui lui avait attiré le plus d'ennui, servant de prétexte à la première raison pour l'humilier et exercer sur lui un odieux chantage. Chantage auquel Yuki avait mis fin dès le lendemain.

Quand l'adolescent repensa à l'écrivain, il se remit brusquement à pleurer et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la baignoire. Finalement, il était content que son colocataire ne soit pas là, comme ça il ne pouvait pas voir dans quel état il se trouvait. Le musicien sanglota longuement, incapable de s'arrêter, mais quand l'eau commença à refroidir et que ses tremblements le reprirent, il se décida à sortir de la baignoire, et à se sécher. Puis il enfila un caleçon propre, un T-shirt sans manches, et un peignoir par-dessus. Ensuite, bien qu'il eut encore la nausée, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine préparer le repas avant le retour du romancier…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- « Hé !»

- « … Hum... ?»

- « Hé ! Tu vas te réveiller, baka ?» continua la voix tout en secouant l'adolescent assoupi.

- « … Hum… Nyuki ?» grogna le musicien en relevant la tête et en se frottant les yeux d'une main.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à dormir là, dans la cuisine ?»

- « Ah ? Je me suis endormi ? s'étonna le chanteur. Je devais être plus fatigué que je croyais…»

- « Tiens, ton portable, fit le blond en posant l'appareil sur la table à côté de Shuichi. Je l'ai trouvé dans l'entrée en arrivant.»

- « Ah ? A…arigatô…» balbutia le garçon aux cheveux roses en réprimant un frisson.

- « Bon, je vais prendre une douche et je vais me coucher, » annonça Yuki en commençant à s'éloigner.

- « Demo, Eiri, le repas est prêt. Y a plus qu'à réchauffer…»

- « Au cas où t'auras pas remarqué, il est déjà plus de minuit, baka, rétorqua un peu sèchement l'écrivain. Ça fait déjà un bon moment que j'ai mangé, et maintenant je vais aller me coucher parce que je suis crevé. Alors range-moi tout ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant les plats et les assiettes posées sur la table, et va dormir toi aussi.»

- « Nani ? Il est plus de minuit ? Demo… heu… je… Hai… je vais ranger…»

Shuichi ne pût retenir un large bâillement, et se frotta à nouveau les yeux. En observant le chanteur, Yuki remarqua que celui-ci avait l'air bien pâle, et surtout il vit d'étranges marques sur son visage, comme s'il avait été frappé. Intrigué, le romancier se garda pourtant d'interroger le musicien à ce sujet. Shuichi avait l'air épuisé et malgré cela, il avait attendu son amant et avait même préparé le repas.

- « Allez, va te coucher, je vais ranger, » fit soudain le blond en venant poser sa main sur les mèches fuchsia.

- « Hein ? Demo… Non, c'est bon, je peux le fai…» commença Shuichi en se relevant d'un coup.

Un brusque vertige le fit vaciller, et Yuki le retint avant qu'il ne tombe.

- « Je m'occupe de ça, j'te dis… Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait attendre… prétexta le romancier pour masquer son inquiétude. Alors va te coucher…»

- « … H… Hai… Arigatô…» bredouilla l'adolescent, ému de cette attention.

Un instant, Shuichi resta appuyé au bras de son amant, puis luttant contre sa lassitude, il s'écarta de lui et se dirigea vers le salon. Au moment où il allait franchir la porte de la cuisine, le chanteur se retourna et demanda :

- « … Eiri… Je… je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?»

- « Quoi ? fit le blond, étonné. Il n'en est pas question ! Je suis trop fatigué pour qu'on fasse l'amour, et toi tu as besoin de repos.»

- « … Hein …? …Ah… Moi non plus, j'ai pas envie… de faire l'amour… balbutia le musicien, embarrassé. Je… je voudrais juste dormir… avec toi… dans ton lit…»

Yuki lança un regard noir à son compagnon, mais se radoucit aussitôt en voyant que ce dernier tremblait et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes. Le romancier soupira, et se remit à son rangement en disant :

- « OK, c'est bon, accepta-t-il. Va dans la chambre, je te rejoins dans un moment.»

- « …Hai…» acquiesça Shuichi avec un sourire reconnaissant, avant de gagner la chambre à coucher.

Quand le blond arriva dans la chambre un peu plus tard, il trouva le chanteur endormi, recroquevillé sous la couverture. _"Kuso ! pensa l'écrivain en constatant que l'artiste avait gardé son peignoir. Comment il fait pour ne pas crever de chaud avec cette chaleur ?"(Note de Karla : je rappelle à nos lectrices que l'histoire se passe en plein été)._ Yuki alla ouvrir une des fenêtres avant de venir se coucher. En sentant le matelas bouger, Shuichi grogna avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

- « … Hum ? Nyuki ? T'en a mis du temps…»

- « Je me suis un peu éternisé sous la douche, expliqua l'écrivain en s'allongeant sur la couverture. Avec cette chaleur, j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir.»

- « Ah…»

Shuichi poussa un soupir fatigué, puis sur un impulsion, vint se blottir contre son amant, mais celui-ci le repoussa avec exaspération.

- « Raaah ! Te colle pas à moi comme ça, baka ! Y fait trop chaud !»

- « Juste contre ton épaule… » insista le musicien de sa petite voix de gamin, en serrant doucement le bras de Yuki.

- « J'ai dit NON !» se récria le blond.

- « … Onegai…» gémit le chanteur d'une voix plaintive en enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant.

Yuki avait perçu des sanglots retenus dans la voix de l'artiste, et celui-ci n'avait décidément pas l'air en forme.

- « Pfff… Bon, d'accord, concéda finalement l'écrivain en passant un bras sous la tête du musicien. Mais te serre pas trop contre moi quand même. Il fait trop chaud.»

- « …Arigatô…»

- « Shuichi… demanda le romancier après un silence. Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?»

- « … »

- « Shuichi ?»

Toujours pas de réponse. Le chanteur s'était endormi très rapidement. Eiri n'insista pas et, serrant un peu plus contre lui l'adolescent qui grelottait malgré son peignoir et la chaleur ambiante, il se laissa glisser peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêve…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En plein milieu de la nuit, le musicien commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil en gémissant. L'écrivain, qui avait le sommeil léger avec cette chaleur _(Note de Karla : normalement, quand Yuki dort, un bombardement atomique ne le réveillerait même pas.)_, se réveilla aussitôt. Contre lui, l'artiste grelottait et grognait, semblant plongé dans un rêve pas vraiment très agréable. Yuki comprit tout de suite que Shuichi devait couver quelque chose pour trembler de la sorte malgré la touffeur qui régnait encore dans la pièce. Le romancier écarta quelques mèches ce cheveux roses pour voir si le musicien n'avait pas de la fièvre, mais ce léger contact sembla paniquer encore plus l'adolescent toujours endormi qui repoussa vivement la main du blond. Le cauchemar de Shuichi paraissait empirer de minutes en minutes, et Yuki le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller, mais l'adolescent errait toujours dans les affres de ses songes…

**Shuichi était poursuivi par Kenichi et ses acolytes. Mais il avait beau courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il n'arrivait à les semer. Soudain, le musicien trébucha et chuta durement sur le sol. Ses poursuivants se jetèrent alors sur lui et lui arrachèrent ses vêtements. L'artiste se débattait mais plus il se démenait,plus les coups pleuvaient sur son corps. Une douleur fulgurante entre les jambes lui fit pousser un hurlement déchirant. Shuichi croyait avoir atteint le summum de la honte et du désespoir, mais c'était sans compter sur la personne qu'il vit approcher.**

**- « Yuki… gémit-il, en larmes. Tasukete… »**

**- « Et puis quoi encore ? Répliqua durement le blond. Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? »**

**- « Je… je suis ton amant, Yuki… Je t'aime…»**

**- « Tsss… J'en ai rien à foutre de ton amour. T'es qu'une saleté d'homo. Alors disparais de ma vie…» fit l'écrivain d'un ton menaçant en s'éloignant, abandonnant le musicien à ses tortionnaires.**

**- « …Yu… Yuki… Ne me laisse pas, Yuki… Tasukete… Yuki… REVIENS ! YUKIIIIIII !»**

**(Fin du rêve)**

- « AAAAAAAAAAAH !» hurla l'adolescent en se redressant d'un coup dans le lit.

Haletant et frissonnant, l'artiste fixait le mur en face de lui, le regard perdu dans le vide. Une main se posant sur son épaule le fit soudain se retourner avec un cri de terreur.

- « Hé ! Du calme ! C'est moi…» fit le jeune homme assis à côté de lui sur la couverture.

Shuichi retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et dévisagea son compagnon. Quand enfin il le reconnut, il gémit :

- « … Yuki…»

- « Tout va bien, Shuichi. C'est fini…» fit l'écrivain d'une voix rassurante.

Portant brusquement la main à la bouche, le chanteur s'excusa brièvement avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes où il vida son estomac trop lourd. Le temps que le romancier allume la lumière et enfile ses pantoufles, Shuichi avait déjà quitté les toilettes pour gagner la salle de bain. Yuki le rejoignit, et le trouva recroquevillé au pied du lavabo, tremblant de froid et de panique. L'armoire à pharmacie était ouverte et quelques boites de médicaments en désordre, mais visiblement, le musicien s'était effondré avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait.

- « … Pourquoi j'ai froid… ?» répétait-il en claquant des dents, ne s'étant pas encore aperçu de la présence du blond.

- « Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu as froid…» fit Eiri en s'agenouillant près du chanteur.

Le garçon à la chevelure fuchsia releva la tête.

- « Tu es brûlant de fièvre,» constata le blond en posant sa main sur le front de son amant.

- « …Yuki… snif snif… Yuki…» geignit l'artiste en se mettant à sangloter.

L'adolescent réprima un nouveau haut-le-cœur, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en frissonnant de plus belle. Yuki se redressa, attrapa les médicaments appropriés dans l'armoire à pharmacie et un verre à dent qu'il remplit d'eau, puis tendit le tout à son compagnon. Shuichi avala les comprimés, puis laissa aller sa tête contre le meuble derrière lui.

- « Allez, tu retournes au lit maintenant, » fit l'écrivain en débarrassant l'artiste de son verre et en le soulevant dans ses bras.

Le romancier emmena le malade jusqu'à la chambre, l'allongea dans le lit et ramena la couverture sur lui.

- « … J'ai encore froid, Yuki…» fit timidement Shuichi en remontant la couverture sur son nez.

- « Tu es déjà assez couvert comme ça, répondit le blond. Et avec la chaleur qu'il fait, ce ne serait pas bon que tu sois trop couvert. De toute façon, avec les médicaments, tu devrais bientôt te sentir mieux. Dors maintenant.»

Yuki se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de chambre. Cependant, il sentait peser dans son dos le regard du musicien, et avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers son amant. Celui-ci rougit de confusion et détourna les yeux. L'écrivain soupira et revint vers le lit.

- « Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, OK ?» fit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- « Hai… Arigatô…»

Le chanteur sortit un bras de sous la couverture, et prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, avant de s'endormir peu à peu. Quand il se fût assoupi, l'écrivain le borda à nouveau, et quitta la chambre

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le lendemain matin, appartement de Yuki Eiri, dans le salon.**

- « T'es sourd ou quoi, Nakano ? Je t'ai dit que Shuichi était malade et qu'il n'irait pas au studio aujourd'hui !»

- « J'avais compris ! rétorqua le guitariste sur le même ton sec à l'autre bout du fil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?»

- « Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit le blond à son interlocuteur téléphonique. Quand je suis rentré hier soir, il n'était déjà pas bien. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'il s'est mis à vomir et à avoir de la fièvre. J'ai appelé un médecin mais il n'est pas encore passé.»

- « J'arrive immédiatement !» fit le bassiste.

- « Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de Shuichi. J'ai pas besoin de toi dans mes pattes.»

- « Je veux le voir, et c'est pas toi qui m'empêchera de venir !» répliqua agressivement Hiroshi.

- « … Tsss… fit dédaigneusement le blond, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis le guitariste. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais je peux pas te promettre que Shuichi sera en état de te recevoir…»

- « Je verrais bien. À tout de suite !»

Yuki raccrocha d'un geste rageur. Un bruit derrière lui attira soudain son attention, et il vit Shuichi, titubant, qui s'apprêtait à descendre les trois marches menant à la cuisine. Le chanteur se semblait pas aller guère mieux que la nuit passée. Au moment où il allait descendre, Yuki lança un _« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais debout ? »_ un peu abrupt. Surpris, le musicien manqua la première marche et bascula dans le vide… mais atterrit fort heureusement dans les bras du blond qui s'était précipité pour le rattraper. Un peu déboussolé, l'artiste leva les yeux vers son amant qui le fixait d'un regard sévère.

- « … Heu… Ohayo, Eiri…»

- « … »

- « …J'avais soif, alors je voulais aller prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine…»

- « …Tu aurais dû m'appeler, baka. Je te l'aurais apporté… Ce n'était pas prudent de te lever. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout…» fit l'écrivain sur un ton de reproches.

- « … Go… gomen…» balbutia le musicien en virant au rouge.

- « Bon, maintenant tu retournes au lit, et je t'apporte de l'eau et des médicaments, » fit le blond en soulevant Shuichi et en l'installant en travers de son épaule comme un sac à patates.

- « Héééé !» protesta en vain l'artiste, peu satisfait de ce traitement.

Yuki déposait tout juste son fardeau sur le lit que la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

- « Ah ! Ça doit être le docteur, fit le blond. Je vais ouvrir. »

Peu après, le médecin entrait dans la chambre et commençait son auscultation, tandis que l'écrivain allait chercher le verre d'eau réclamé par le malade. Il posa quelques questions au musicien, puis déclara qu'avec la saucée qu'il s'était pris la veille, Shuichi avait tout simplement attrapé un bon coup de froid _(Note de Karla : cocasse en plein été !Lol)_ . Le docteur rédigea son ordonnance, puis se fit reconduire à l'entrée par l'écrivain.

- « Dites-moi… fit le médecin à Yuki. Votre colocataire ne vous a-t-il pas paru étrange depuis hier ?»

- « Dôshite ?»

- « Je n'en suis pas certain, vu qu'il ne m'a pas laissé l'examiner complètement, mais son corps porte de marques de coups, il m'a semblé nerveux quand je le touchais. Et je doute que son refus d'enlever la couverture de sur ses jambes soit dû à une pudeur excessive…»

- « Vous pensez donc qu'il a été… ? » commença le romancier sans oser nommer l'innommable.

- « Oui, il est fort probable qu'il ait subi des sévices corporels…»

- « … »

- « Il ne vous a rien dit ?»

- « Quand je suis arrivé hier soir, il était déjà dans cet état, et il était trop fatigué pour parler… Et puis je crois qu'il était en état de choc… Il s'est endormi tout de suite, je n'ai pas voulu…»

Le trouble grandissant de Yuki l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

- « Je comprends, fit le médecin. Pour le moment, il faut qu'il se repose et qu'il reprenne des forces. Mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'il garde tout en lui. Essayez de l'amener à parler, sans le brusquer toutefois.»

- « … Hai…»

- « Appelez-moi s'il n'allait pas mieux d'ici un ou deux jours.»

Le médecin prit alors congé et laissa le romancier seul. Yuki s'apprêtait à rejoindre son compagnon, quand le sonnette tinta à nouveau. Surpris, le blond retourna ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec…

- « Nakano… Tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir aller chercher les médicaments de Shuichi.»

- « Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui devrait y aller ? Je croyais que tu voulais t'occuper de Shuichi tout seul. T'as qu'à y aller, toi, rétorqua le guitariste d'un ton glacial. Moi, je vais rester pour veiller sur Shui-chan. »

- « …Tsss… lâcha le blond avec exaspération. Je vais y aller, comme ça je verrai pas ta sale tronche… Mais dès que je reviens, tu te casses, pigé ?»

- « Hai, _"Yuki-sama"_ .»

Pris d'une soudaine envie de meurtre, Yuki sortit en claquant la porte avant de décalquer Hiro contre le mur. Le bassiste, quant à lui d'un calme olympien, enleva ses chaussures et alla rejoindre son camarade dans la chambre.

- « Hiro !» s'exclama le chanteur, à la fois surpris et heureux de voir le guitariste.

- « Alors, Shui-chan ? On se fait porter pâle pour ne pas aller au studio et profiter de son chéri ? » le taquina gentiment Hiroshi.

La plaisanterie pourtant amicale n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le sourire de Shuichi s'éteignit aussitôt et des larmes soudaines vinrent inonder l'azur de ses yeux.

- « Hé là, Shui-chan ? s'inquiéta Hiroshi en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

- « Hiroshiiiii !» se mit à sangloter le garçon aux cheveux roses en se jetant au cou de son ami.

Il fallut de longues minutes au bassiste pour réussir à apaiser son camarade, et tant bien que mal, il réussit à lui tirer des aveux succincts sur _"ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille"_. Mais alors que le chanteur larmoyait de plus bel en lui avouant que Kenichi l'avait violé, celui-ci lui demanda :

- « Hiroshi… snif snif… est-ce que je te dégoûte ?»

- « Nani ?»

- « Est-ce que tu me trouves répugnant ? Réponds-moi, Hiroshi ! Onegai…»

- « Mais non ! s'indigna aussitôt le bassiste. Je ne te trouve absolument pas répugnant ! Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que je… ?»

Soudain, Hiroshi comprit. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir été violé qui perturbait ainsi Shuichi. C'était plutôt d'avoir suscité une haine aussi violente par sa seule homosexualité, et ce de la part d'anciens camarades de lycée _(Note de Karla : Hé oui ! c'est qu'il est intelligent notre Hiroshi pour avoir deviné tout ça avec si peu d'éléments ! Et puis surtout que Shizu avait pas envie de faire durer la scène pendant trois heures, ni de s'emmerder à écrire tout le cheminement qui amène Hiro à comprendre. Donc elle a un peu usé de l'ellipse temporelle pour amener la compréhension de Hiro plus rapidement)_. Hiroshi connaissait Shuichi depuis longtemps, et ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, mais jamais le bassiste n'avait repoussé ou agressé le chanteur quand il était tombé amoureux de Yuki. Il l'avait même plutôt encouragé à déclarer sa flamme au beau blond.

Shuichi était un garçon sensible et naïf, et pour lui, seule la profondeur d'un amour sincère importait. Alors il ne pouvait pas comprendre des manifestations de haine aussi intenses que celles de Kenichi, tout ça parce qu'il aimait un autre homme. Le guitariste ne comprenait malheureusement que trop bien le désarroi de son ami, il connaissait Shuichi par cœur, et il savait le chanteur trop pure pour faire face seul à toute cette bassesse humaine. Resserrant son étreinte, Hiroshi s'efforça de consoler et de rassurer de son mieux l'adolescent à la chevelure fuchsia.

- « Dites, je vous dérange pas trop, les amoureux ?» fit froidement la voix grave de Yuki derrière eux.

Hiroshi tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre, tandis que Shuichi continuait à sangloter en s'agrippant à son T-shirt. Le musicien et l'écrivain se toisèrent un instant, puis le bassiste mit fin à leur joute oculaire en se retournant vers Shuichi.

- « Yuki est là, Shui-chan, fit-il en écartant doucement le chanteur. Je vais y aller, d'accord ?»

- « … Snif snif… Hai…»

- « Allez, repose-toi…» ajouta le guitariste en bordant son camarade.

Hiroshi se leva et sortit de la chambre en entraînant le blond.

- « Alors ? fit sèchement le romancier quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon. Que t'as-t-il dit ?»

- « Ça, c'est à lui de décider s'il doit te le dire ou non, répondit le brun d'un ton rude. Mais est-ce que tu sauras lui apporter le réconfort qu'il te réclame muettement ? Ça c'est une autre histoire… Il attends que tu le rassure, que tu lui montres ton affection envers lui, et même mieux, ton amour. Il attends juste de toi que tu aie un geste vers lui. Mais il n'ose pas te le demander car il est persuadé que tu le repousseras froidement… »

- « … »

- « Si tu l'aimes, essaye de le lui montrer… Parce que là, plus que jamais, il a besoin de toi… Et si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu pourrais bien le perdre…»

- « … »

- « Mais finalement, peut-être que ça t'arrange. Comme ça au moins, tu auras la p…»

Le bassiste fut réduit au silence par le regard meurtrier du romancier. Yuki semblait s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas pu protéger Shuichi encore une fois, et il fulminait de rage contre lui-même, et contre ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à Shuichi.

- « Oùlà ! Ce regard… Le même que la dernière fois… Tu voudrais aller casser la gueule aux violeurs de Shuichi, hein ? » fit narquoisement Hiroshi.

- « … »

- « Mais bon, tu ne t'en tireras pas toujours comme ça, Yuki. Toi, ça te soulage peut-être, mais ça aide pas vraiment Shuichi ça. Il a besoin que tu le soutiennes, que tu le consoles. Je sais bien que ce genre de _"trucs à l'eau de rose"_, c'est pas ton fort, mais Shuichi, lui, en aurait besoin de temps en temps. C'est vers toi qu'il est venu cette fois-ci. Pas vers moi. Vers TOI. C'est de toi dont il a besoin en ce moment, parce que t'es censé être son compagnon. Si t'es pas capable de satisfaire une demande aussi simple, j'emmènerai Shuichi avec moi. J'en ai marre de le voir pleurer à cause de toi et de ton mauvais caractère…»

- « … »

- « J'y vais, ajouta Hiroshi. Mais je repasserai demain pour prendre de ses nouvelles… D'ici là, essaye de te préoccuper un peu de Shuichi… si t'en es capable…»

Sur ces paroles à la menace à peine voilée, le guitariste fit volte-face, et quitta l'appartement. Yuki, lui, alla se servir un verre d'alcool au bar avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé. Il y resta à peine quelques minutes, se levant soudain pour se diriger vers la chambre. Shuichi ne dormait pas. Bien au contraire, la tête enfouie sous la couverture, le chanteur sanglotait doucement. Le blond vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, et caressa tendrement les mèches fuchsia qui dépassaient sous la couverture.

- « Shuichi ? appela-t-il doucement. Sors de là-dessous.»

Le chanteur ne répondit que par une énergique négation de la tête.

- « Que t'est-il arrivé hier ?» insista le blond.

- « … Rien…» marmonna la touffe de cheveux roses en s'enfouissant un peu plus sous la couverture.

Un peu exaspéré de s'adresser à un bout de tissu, l'écrivain vint s'adosser aux coussins à la tête du lit, puis, extirpant le musicien de sa couverture, il l'attira à lui malgré ses protestations véhémentes.

- « Avec ton ami Nakano, tu peux en parler, mais à moi tu ne veux rien dire, hum ?»

- « … snif…» renifla l'artiste en attrapant le mouchoir que Yuki lui tendait.

- « … Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?» demanda encore le blond en se faisant aussi aimable que possible.

- « … Non… C'est pas que j'veux pas, c'est juste que… c'est pas facile à dire… »

- « Je suis si méchant que ça ?» murmura le blond d'une voix étouffée en resserrant son étreinte.

Shuichi leva les yeux vers son amant. Celui-ci avait les yeux humides et tristes, comme la première fois où le chanteur avait été violé, quand Eiri l'avait ramené chez lui après qu'il se soit évanoui.

- « Eiri… ? Ça… Ça va ? »

- « Gomen nasai… lâcha Yuki. Je n'étais pas là… Je n'ai pas pu te protéger… encore une fois…»

- « Mais, mais, mais… s'exclama le musicien, confus. Non, c'est rien ! T'en fait pas pour ça ! C'est pas grave ce qui m'est arrivé… »

- « Que t'est-il arrivé alors? le pressa le blond. Si c'était vraiment pas grave, tu n'hésiterais pas à m'en parler…»

- « Ah… heu… »

- « Je ne me mettrais pas en colère si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Et je ne te dirais pas de méchancetés comme je fais d'habitude non plus. Alors dis-moi tout, onegai shimasu… Qui t'as violé ?»

- « Nani ? s'étonna l'artiste. Tu… tu sais que j'ai été… ? »

- « Non, je ne savais pas, mais je m'en doutais un peu vu tes réactions. Et puis le médecin et Hiroshi m'en ont vaguement parlé…»

- « … »

- « Qui t'as fait ça ? Shuichi !»

- « … c'est… » commença le chanteur, sa voix s'étranglant soudain.

- « Raconte-moi…» murmura le blond, en regardant son amant avec des yeux suppliants.

Le musicien, attendri, esquissa un sourie, prit une grande inspiration et débuta son récit.

- « … En fait, j'ai… j'ai rencontré d'anciens potes du lycée hier, en revenant du studio, et du coup, y m'ont invité à aller boire un verre ensemble. On est allé dans un café tous les cinq et on a commencé à bavarder. Tout allait très bien, quand une des mes copains s'est mis à raconter des âneries comme quoi j'aurais eu une relation avec Noriko… tu sais, des Nittle Grasper, elle a joué un temps avec nous, avant que son groupe soit reformé… Mais comme elle est marié et qu'elle a un gosse, elle m'aurait soi-disant quitté en lançant une rumeur… »

- « Quelle rumeur ? » demanda Yuki en l'incitant à continuer.

- « … Que j'avais une relation homosexuelle avec toi…» souffla le musicien.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce.

- « Évidemment, c'était pas une rumeur, ça, mais… sur le coup… je savais plus quoi dire…»

- « …»

- « Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que si je disais que c'était vrai, j'allais avoir des ennuis… Mais en même temps, je pouvais pas dire que c'était faux ! … J'y arrivais pas… parce que si je l'avais fait, ça aurait été comme de dire que je t'aimais pas ! Et ça… ça je pouvais pas…»

- « … »

Même s'il gardait le silence, l'écrivain éprouva comme un soulagement à ces mots. Shuichi avait encore une fois préférer tout prendre sur lui plutôt que de nier son amour pour le romancier, ou même d'y renoncer pour sa propre sauvegarde. Le chanteur ne rejetait nullement, ni ne cachait son homosexualité, même si cela devait lui apportait les pires ennuis. Il affirmait son amour haut et clair sans se soucier de l'avis des autres, et pour cela, Yuki l'admirait silencieusement.

- « Y a juste mon ami Inoue qui m'a aidé. Il est venu me sauver quand Kenichi et les autres étaient en train de… Et quand on était au café, j'avais même l'impression qu'il comprenait ce que je vivais, comme si…»

- « Comme si lui aussi, était homosexuel ?»

- « Hai… Mais les autres… Tu aurais vu comment ils me regardaient tous les trois… C'était horrible… C'était comme si j'avais dit des obscénités… J'avais… j'avais brusquement l'impression d'être devenu un étranger pour eux… C'était comme si j'étais sale… immonde… Ce sont mes amis pourtant ! s'écria l'adolescent en levant son visage ruisselant de larmes vers son amant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils me regardaient comme ça ? Même si je suis homosexuel, je suis toujours le même Shuichi, non ? Alors pourquoi ?»

Intérieurement, Yuki bouillait de rage. Il aurait voulu partir sur le champ massacrer les connards qui avaient osé faire ça à Shuichi. Mais l'écrivain ne pouvait pas laisser son compagnon seul pour le moment. Le musicien avait besoin de sa présence, de son réconfort. Et puis en plus, il était malade et avait encore pas mal de fièvre. Le romancier serra doucement contre lui l'adolescent qui pleurait à n'en plus finir. Le blond, troublé, n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. Il était bouleversé par ce que Shuichi avait subi la veille, mais aussi par l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant. Et bien que cette fois-ci, il n'y était pour rien, Eiri culpabilisait malgré tout pour le viol de son amant. Retenant les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, l'écrivain enfouit son visage dans la chevelure rose bonbon en murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- « … Je suis là… Tout va bien… Je ne les laisserai plus te faire du mal…»

- « … Snif snif…Eiri…»

- « Hai ?»

- « Je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose…»

- « Quoi donc ?» demanda Yuki, un peu méfiant.

- « Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas intervenir… Je veux que tu laisses mes copains tranquilles…»

- « NANI ? s'écria le romancier. Il n'en est pas question ! Ces sales types doivent payer pour…»

- « NON, YUKI ! s'exclama le musicien en s'écartant de son amant. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que…. Enfin, j'ai peur que tu te laisses emporter par ta colère et que…Je ne veux pas que tu leur fasses du mal… Ce sont mes amis…»

- « Des amis comme ça, tu peux très bien t'en passer ! Ton pote Hiroshi sait que tu es homosexuel, depuis le début, et il ne t'a jamais rien fait que je sache ! »

- « Mais ce sont mes amis quand même ! Enfin… c'étaient… Mais tu sais, c'est à moi de régler ce problème… et à personne d'autre, tu comprends ? Même pas toi… Je veux régler ça moi-même… Je veux aller les voir et leur parler… »

- « Je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça !» refusa tout net le blond.

- « Je dois le faire… C'est important pour moi, Yuki… » lâcha l'artiste d'une voix tremblante.

- « C'est dangereux, je ne te laisserai pas…»

- « J'irai pas tout seul, je te promets… J'irai avec Hiro…»

- « Et pourquoi pas avec moi ?» fit Yuki d'un ton sec.

- « J'ai peur que t'arrives pas à te contrôler… Je préfère y aller avec Hiro, répondit le musicien. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas…»

Shuichi regardait son amant avec des yeux tellement suppliants que celui-ci finit par céder, pourtant bien à contrecœur.

- « Très bien, fit le blond en soupirant. Mais pour l'instant tu as besoin de repos. Alors tu vas dormir maintenant, ajouta-t-il en obligeant son compagnon à se recoucher. Je vais rester un moment avec toi…»

Dès que le chanteur fut installé sous la couverture, Yuki vint s'allonger à côté de lui, et passa son bras sous la tête de son compagnon. Shuichi s'endormit en quelques secondes, mais l'écrivain ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul dans la chambre, si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, il finit par s'endormir lui aussi. Le blond ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard quand l'artiste commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

- « Shuichi ? appela le romancier en posant sa main sur le front de son amant. Hé, Shuichi, réveille-toi…»

Le chanteur était brûlant de fièvre. Au moment, où Yuki allait prendre les médicaments sur la table de chevet, Shuichi ouvrit les yeux.

- « Yuki… » gémit-il, à moitié endormi.

- « Attends, je vais te donner tes médicaments.»

- « … Emmène-moi…»

- « Hein ?»

- « Emmène-moi loin d'ici, Yuki…»

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?»

- « Je veux qu'on aille dans un endroit où y aura personne… Personne pour nous empêcher de nous aimer… personne pour nous faire du mal ou nous détester… Je veux qu'on parte très loin, onegai… »

- « Tu as de la fièvre, Shuichi. Tu dis n'importe quoi…»

- « Onegai shimasu, Yuki… Je veux qu'on aille très loin…» commença à sangloter l'artiste.

- « Pour l'instant, tu vas prendre tes médicaments et te reposer, » ordonna le blond avec douceur en attrapant les cachets et le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit.

Shuichi rechigna quelque peu à se soigner, mais l'écrivain, à force de paroles douces, réussit à lui faire avaler les médicaments. Yuki obligea ensuite l'adolescent à se recoucher et dût rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse à nouveau. La fièvre du musicien persista encore deux jours, durant lesquels le romancier ne quitta quasiment pas le chevet de son compagnon. Le peu de nourriture que l'artiste consentait à avaler ne restait généralement pas longtemps en place. Mais Yuki avait bien compris que ce n'était pas tant à cause de son rhume, mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec _"ses amis"_. Shuichi semblait se dégoûter lui-même de ce que ses anciens camarades de lycée le trouvent dégoûtant, et il se rendait lui-même malade pour ça. L'écrivain essayait de persuader son amant du contraire, mais la conviction du chanteur était tenace, et Yuki épuisa vite ses arguments. Le troisième jour, comme Shuichi allait mieux, Eiri sorti un moment pour faire quelques courses. Hélas, quand il revint, l'appartement était vide, et les chaussures du musicien n'étaient plus dans l'entrée.

- « KUSO ! jura le blond n attrapant le téléphone et en appelant aussitôt Hiroshi. Nakano ? Shuichi est avec toi ?»

- « Nanda ? Non, répondit le guitariste à l'autre bout du fil. Non, il n'est pas avec moi. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, il devait être avec toi, non ?»

- « Oui, il était ici. Mais je l'ai laissé quelques minutes pour faire une course, et quand je suis revenu, il n'était plus là. Tu ne saurais pas où il aurait pu aller ? »

- « Comment veux-tu que j'le sache, baka ? s'écria Hiro qui commençait à s'énerver. Je suis pas devin !»

- « KUSO ! T'es son copain, tu dois bien avoir une petite idée ! s'emporta le romancier avant qu'une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. À moins que…Et si…?»

- « Nanda ?» demanda vivement le bassiste.

- « Il y a deux jours, il m'a demandé de ne pas intervenir dans cette histoire, de laisser ses agresseurs tranquilles… parce qu'il voulait s'en occuper lui-même…» lâcha Eiri d'une voix blanche.

- « NANI ? Tu voudrais dire… qu'il serait allé retrouver Ragawa et les autres ?»

- « Malheureusement, je crains fort que oui…»

- « CHIKUSO ! Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire, bon sang ?»

- « Je pensais pas qu'il serait assez con pour y aller tout seul ! rétorqua le blond d'une voix sèche. Et puis il m'avait dit qu'il te demanderait de l'accompagner ! »

- « T'aurais quand même pu le surveiller, bakayaro ! Y vas se faire tuer ! Surtout que Ragawa est pas un tendre !»

- « Ça j'le sais, baka ! Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller ? »

- « Je crois le savoir, fit le bassiste. Passe me prendre chez moi, mon appart' est sur le chemin !»

- « Pas que ça m'enchante, mais j'arrive ! » obtempéra l'écrivain.

- « Magne-toi surtout !» l'exhorta Hiroshi en raccrochant.

Le blond raccrocha à son tour, fonça dans le garage et démarra en trombe au volant de sa Mercedes, direction l'appartement d'Hiro…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- « RAGAWA ! »

Le capitaine se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellé du haut de la butte, un jeune homme à la chevelure fuchsia.

- « Tiens donc ? fit-il, narquois. Shindô-kun. Ça t'a donc tellement plu ce qu'on t'as fait l'autre jour que t'en redemandes ?»

Shuichi était essoufflé après la course qu'il avait effectué pour venir jusqu'ici. Il savait qu'il trouverait le sportif à cet endroit-là, au bord de l'eau, près d'un vieux pont au-dessus de la rivière Arakawa (1). Le coin était assez éloigné, mais calme et tranquille, et Ragawa venait souvent ici pour s'entraîner ou faire des parties de base-ball amicales avec ses amis. Shuichi et Hiroshi l'avaient déjà accompagnés deux ou trois fois quand ils étaient encore au lycée, et le chanteur se rappelait bien de ce lieu. Il savait aussi que c'était le refuge préféré du joueur de base-ball quand il avait des problèmes ou qu'il déprimait. Le père de Kenichi était alcoolique et battait son fils pour le moindre prétexte. Shuichi et Hiroshi l'avaient soutenu dans ce moments-là, et un profond lien d'amitié étaient nés entre eux.

Alors le musicien n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi Ragawa avait eu une réaction aussi violente l'autre jour à la confirmation de son homosexualité. Tatsuyah et Sôshi avaient eu l'air un peu choqué, mais pas plus que ça. Quand à Inoue, il avait paru surpris mais malgré tout compréhensif. Seul Kenichi n'avait pas accepté l'homosexualité de Shuichi. L'artiste était persuadé que tout cela cachait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec le joueur de base-ball, et c'est pourquoi il était venu le trouver. Shuichi descendit la butte, se fraya un chemin parmi les amis du sportif, et se planta devant la capitaine.

- « Kenichi, il faut qu'on parle…»

- « Je n'ai rien à dire à une pauvre tarlouse,» fit sèchement Ragawa.

- « Kenichi…»

- « Qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ?» le coupa ce dernier d'un ton agressif.

- « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Kenichi ? continua le chanteur sans se laisser intimider. C'est simplement parce que je suis homosexuel que t'es en colère comme ça ? C'est parce que je suis homosexuel que tu m'as fait _" ça "_ ? »

- « OUI ! cria le capitaine. OUI, C'EST PARCE QUE T'ES UN PUTAIN D'HOMO QUE JE SUIS EN ROGNE CONTRE TOI ! JE DÉTESTE LES MECS COMME TOI ! VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES DÉCHETS DE L'HUMANITÉ ! »

- « Calme-toi, Kenichi-kun…» fit Sôshi qui était là, ainsi que Tatsuyah.

- « URUSAI ! » s'écria Ragawa en le giflant d'un brutal revers de la main.

Tatsuyah se précipita vers Sôshi qui était tombé à terre sous la violence de la gifle. Les autres garçons qui se trouvaient autour d'eux se dispersèrent aussitôt sur un ordre de leur capitaine, et bientôt ne resta que Kôga, Higuri, Ragawa et Shindô. Un silence de mort s'était installé sur eux, troublé seulement par l'écoulement de la rivière à côté d'eux. Kenichi tenait sa batte de base-ball appuyée contre son épaule et toisait le chanteur d'un regard haineux.

- « Kenichi, c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda l'artiste. J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit simplement parce que je suis homosexuel que tu me détestes à ce point. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? T'as des problèmes avec ton père ?»

- « … »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes les homosexuels, Kenichi ? Il y a une raison précise, j'en suis sûr. Explique-moi ce qu'il y a…»

- « … »

- « Je suis ton ami, Kenichi, et ça, ça ne changera jam…»

- « TU N'ES PAS MON AMI ! » hurla le capitaine en détachant bien tous les mots.

Ce dernier leva brusquement sa batte et l'abattit brusquement sur le chanteur qui se protégea avec son bras gauche. Un craquement sinistre retentit quand l'objet de bois rencontra la chair délicate et brisa net l'os du bras. Shuichi poussa un cri de douleur, et s'effondra brutalement au sol. Ragawa rua alors le musicien de coups de pieds, prenant un malin plaisir à viser son membre blessé. Le musicien essayait de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il était en position de faiblesse, et il avait du mal à rester conscient à cause de la douleur. Quand il se fut bien défoulé, le sportif s'arrêta de frapper, se baissa et attrapa sa victime par les cheveux.

- « On fait moins le malin, hein ? Sale tarlouse…»

- « … Hugnn… Ken… Kenichi…» gémit l'artiste.

- « T'as bien trompé ton monde jusque là, Shindô, lui lança durement Ragawa. Mais maintenant, c'est fini la plaisanterie…»

Le capitaine assura sa poigne sur les cheveux du chanteur, le traîna sans ménagement jusqu'au bord de l'eau, et l'envoya dans la rivière. Il rejoignit le musicien dans l'eau, et lui sortit de l'eau en le soulevant par son T-shirt.

- « … Teuh teuh… Kenichi… » balbutia Shuichi en toussant pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

- « URUSAI ! »

- « Explique-moi ce qu'il y a, Kenichi ! » réussit à demander l'artiste avant que le sportif lui replonge la tête dans l'eau.

- « Ce qu'il y a ? fit Ragawa en ressortant son souffre-douleur de l'eau. Ce qu'il y a, Shindô, c'est que je déteste les homosexuels ! Je les hais ! Tu m'entends ? JE LES HAIS !»

- « Dôshite ? » s'écria Shuichi d'une voix désespérée.

- « PARCE QUE VOUS AVEZ DÉTRUIT MA VIE ! » hurla le joueur de base-ball, dont les yeux s'étaient embués de larmes.

Les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent un instant, l'un haineux et empli d'amertume, l'autre stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- « … Détruit… ta vie… ? » lâcha Shuichi d'une voix étranglée.

- « Oui, Shindô. Vous avez détruit ma vie… Tu te souviens ce que je te disais à propos de mon père ? Qu'il me battait parce qu'il était alcoolique ?»

- « … Hai…»

- « Hé bien, c'était faux… S'il me battait, c'était parce que je me refusais à lui…»

- « … N… nani… ? » balbutia le musicien, incrédule.

- « Tu as parfaitement compris, Shindô… Mon père était un putain d'homosexuel. Et depuis que j'ai l'âge de neuf ans, ce salaud me forçait à faire… toutes ces choses horribles…»

La voix du capitaine s'était mise à trembler, autant à cause de la colère que de son désespoir. Shuichi ne pouvait quitter des yeux le visage défait de son ami. Comment Kenichi avait-il pu vivre pendant presque dix ans avec le poids de ce secret sur le cœur ? Comment de pareilles choses pouvaient-elles arriver ?

- « Kenichi… fit l'artiste d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé… ?»

- « … Tu aurais pu avouer une chose aussi monstrueuse, toi ? » lâcha Ragawa d'une voix mal assurée.

Shuichi baissa la tête en repensant aux deux viols qu'il avait subi. Il n'avait jamais pu se confier à Yuki de lui-même, et il avait fallu que son amant le force à parler. À cet instant, il comprenait son camarade mieux que quiconque, il connaissait la douleur qu l'on éprouvait quand on était violé, et il savait aussi combien c'était difficile d'en parler.

- « Mon père m'a souillé à jamais, Shuichi…»

- « Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça…»

- « Au début, j'avais un peu peur, je ne comprenais pas vraiment. J'étais tellement jeune… Mais je laissais faire mon père, je pensais que c'était comme ça que les parents aimaient leurs enfants… Et puis j'ai grandi, j'ai appris des choses… Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre... à réaliser que tout ça, c'était pas normal… Et j'ai commencé à comprendre aussi combien cet acte était ignoble et dégoûtant… Je me suis mis à détester mon père du plus profond de mon être. Je voulais qu'il arrête de me faire subir _" ça "_… Mais lui, au lieu de tenir compte de mon avis, il s'est mis à me battre. Et plus je me refusais à lui, plus il me battait ! Parfois même jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance, et là, il… »

Ragawa s'arrêta un instant de parler et déglutit bruyamment, réprimant la nausée qui le gagnait.

- « Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai dû subir durant toutes ces années, Shuichi… C'était horrible… »

- « … Kenichi…»

- « Et tu sais quoi ? Mon connard de paternel s'est cassé il y a quelques mois. Il nous a abandonné, ma mère et moi… Il nous a jeté comme des merdes… et tout ça pour un autre homme en plus… Il ne nous a jamais aimé, ma mère et moi. Ses parents l'avaient obligé à se marier, à fonder une famille. Il a fait un gosse à sa femme par pure piété filiale, mais après ça il n'a plus jamais touché ma mère. Il n'a jamais eu d'affection pour nous, et il ne s'est pas gêné pour nous le faire comprendre… C'est pour ça que je le déteste… pour nous avoir fait souffrir… pour m'avoir souillé… Et c'est pour ça que je déteste tous les sales pédés de ton espèce ! » cria Ragawa en repoussant à nouveau Shuichi sous l'eau.

Le sportif maintint le musicien un moment sous l'eau. Celui-ci se débattait, mais il manquait peu à peu d'air et son bras blessé lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Shuichi était sur le point de perdre conscience quand Kenichi lui retira à nouveau la tête de l'eau.

- « … Teuh teuh… toussa l'artiste au bord de l'évanouissement. Ke… Keni… chi… »

- « Tu sais, Shindô, fit Ragawa d'un ton redevenu menaçant. Dès le jour où tu t'es mis à te teindre les cheveux, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. En plus, t'as pas choisi une couleur des plus avantageuses. T'aurais pu prendre n'importe quelle couleur pour faire _" rebelle "_ , pour faire _"style"_. Mais franchement, le rose ! Ha ha ha ! Laisse-moi rire ! se moqua-t-il, sarcastique. Là, t'affiches vraiment que t'es qu'une pédale…»

- « Kenichi… Lâche-moi maintenant ! »

- « Il n'en est pas question… Je te tiens, tarlouse, et je vais pas me priver pour te faire payer tout ce que vous m'avez fait endurer ! Tu servira d'exemple pour tes p'tites copines…» fit l'homophobe en replongeant le chanteur dans l'eau.

Sôshi et Tatsuyah étaient resté sur la berge, à observer la scène en spectateurs silencieux et impuissants. La fureur de Ragawa les impressionnaient et ils n'avaient guère envie de s'y frotter. Ils ne partageaient pas non plus la haine du capitaine envers les gays, et même s'ils avaient accepté de chahuter un peu Shuichi l'autre jour, ils avaient été choqué que Kenichi aille jusqu'au viol. Et là, ils auraient voulu l'arrêter, mais ils étaient paralysés, effrayés et à la fois horrifiés par les révélations du joueur de base-ball.

Mais fort heureusement pour Shuichi, la rescousse se manifesta bientôt par un crissement de pneu strident, et des claquements de portières de voiture. Ragawa fut brusquement tiré en arrière et étalé d'un magistral coup de poing par un jeune homme blond, tandis qu'un autre aux cheveux châtains aidait le jeune Shuichi à se relever. Le capitaine, qui avait atterri tête la première dans l'eau, se releva lentement et fit face aux nouveaux arrivants.

- « Tu ramènes du renfort, Nakano ? fit-il, narquois, à Hiroshi. Et je suppose que ce charmant jeune homme est l'illustre Yuki Eiri ?»

- « Je te conseille de ne pas trop me chercher, ou il t'en cuira… répliqua le blond d'un ton menaçant. Je ne te permettrai plus jamais de porter la main sur Shuichi…»

- « Comme c'est mignon, tout ça ! continua Ragawa, toujours moqueur. Ton chéri qui prend ta défense, Shindô…»

Une autre droite partit, et Kenichi retourna dire bonjour aux poissons.

- « Ha ha ha ! reparti le sportif d'un rire nerveux en s'asseyant dans l'eau. Tu crois peut-être que tu me fais peur ? » lança-t-il à Yuki.

- « Il n'y a que les imbéciles pour ne pas avoir peur de moi…» riposta le romancier d'un ton assassin.

- « TEME ! » s'écria Kenichi en se relevant et en sortant un objet de sa poche.

Shuichi eut un frisson en voyant ce que Ragawa avait en main : un couteau. L'artiste leva les yeux vers le visage du capitaine, mais l'attention de celui-ci était tournée vers le jeune homme blond en face de lui. Le sportif et l'écrivain se toisaient d'un regard méprisant

- « Quand il était au lycée, Shindô était encore _"clean"_. Il aurait devenir quelqu'un de parfaitement _"normal"_. C'est à partir du moment où il t'a rencontré qu'il a cédé à _"ces pulsions malsaines" _et qu'il a changé, fit-il en s'adressant au romancier. C'est toi qui l'a forcé à coucher avec toi, et à devenir comme toi, une saloperie d'homo ! »

- « Je ne le suis moi-même devenu qu'en rencontrant Shuichi. Et je n'ai jamais forcé Shuichi à faire quoi que ce soit s'il n'était pas d'accord. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a fait des avances le premier… »

- « URUSAI ! J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE TES HISTOIRES ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS, SALES GOUINES !»

- « C'est réciproque, bakayaro… » fit glacialement l'écrivain.

- « SHINDE KURE, TEME ! » hurla Kenichi de colère, en se précipitant sur Yuki, l'arme en avant.

_(Traduction express : « Crève, enfoiré ! ». Ça vous évitera d'aller au lexique et de perdre le fil de l'action)_

- « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »s'écria le chanteur en s'interposant entre les deux adversaires.

Le musicien poussa un cri de douleur quand la lame glacée s'enfonça dans sa chair. Ragawa se figea sur le manche de son couteau, surpris du geste de l'artiste, et n'eut aucune réaction quand celui-ci s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas tomber.

- « … Shu… Shuichi… Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » balbutia le capitaine.

- « … Je… je te laisserai pas… faire du mal… à mon Yuki…»

- « … Shuichi…» lâcha Ragawa dans un souffle.

- « … C'est… C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non, Kenichi ? demanda le chanteur d'une voix tremblante. Nous tuer ? Te débarrasser… de ces _" saletés d'homo"_ qui ont détruit ta vie ? »

L'artiste observait son ami avec un regard triste et compatissant.

- « …aaaah… » gémit le musicien quand son agresseur retira brusquement le couteau de son ventre.

- « … Je… No… Non… Non, je ne voulais pas… bredouilla le capitaine qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits. J'étais seulement… en colère… Comment j'ai pu… ?»

- « Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? l'apostropha froidement Yuki en retenant Shuichi qui vacillait. Quand on brandit une arme, c'est généralement dans l'intention de blesser… ou de tuer… _(Note de Karla : Yuki en sait quelque chose puisqu'il a abattu Kitazawa Yuki d'un coup de revolver)_. Tu m'as dit de crever, tout à l'heure ? C'est plutôt toi qui risque de passer l'arme à gauche si Shuichi devait y passer. Et je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas… »

- « Hé… protesta faiblement le blessé. Je suis pas encore mort…»

- « Urusai, baka… fit doucement Eiri en soulevant hors de l'eau le pauvre Shuichi qui ne tenait plus debout, et en allant l'allonger sur la terre ferme. Nakano ! lança-t-il ensuite au guitariste tout en retirant sa veste et en l'appliquant sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Appelle vite une ambulance !»

- « Si tu veux mon avis, on aurait plus vite fait de l'emmener direct à l'hôpital, répondit Hiroshi. Le temps que l'ambulance arrive, Shui-chan a trois fois le temps de se vider de son sang.»

- « Kuso ! jura l'écrivain entre ses dents. Ça pisse le sang ! Et en plus il a le bras cassé ! Bon, on y va, »décida-t-il soudain en soulevant à nouveau son amant à peine conscient.

Yuki et Hiroshi allaient retourner à la voiture quand Shuichi les arrêta.

- « Matte, Yuki…» demanda le chanteur d'une voix étranglée.

Puis le musicien leva les yeux vers son camarade de lycée.

- « Tu seras toujours mon ami, Kenichi… » lâcha-t-il avec un maigre sourire.

L'artiste ferma ensuite les yeux et laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon avec un gémissement plaintif. L'écrivain reprit son chemin, et rejoignit la voiture avec le guitariste, abandonnant à son sort le jeune Ragawa qui s'était laissé tombé à genoux dans l'eau, complètement prostré, et apparemment horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait. La voiture partie, Tatsuyah et Sôshi essayèrent de faire bouger le capitaine, mais celui-ci les repoussa avec hargne, et finalement, ils le laissèrent seul avec ses remords et son désespoir…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Quelques jours plus tard, Hôpital Central de Tokyo. **_(Note de Karla : décidément, c'est vraiment un lieu récurrent dans les fics de Shizu)_

- « … Hmm… » grogna le garçon aux cheveux roses en se réveillant peu à peu.

Une voix lointaine lui parvint dans les dernières brumes de son sommeil.

- « … Gnuh ? gémit-il encore. Nyuki…?»

- « Alors ? Tu te réveilles enfin ?» fit la voix.

- « … Yuki… ? » fit l'adolescent en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

Il tourna la tête vers la silhouette assise à côté du lit.

- « …Yuki… ? » appela-t-il encore.

- « Ah non ! Sumimasen ! Je ne suis que ton meilleur ami Hiroshi, » répondit le guitariste.

Se rappelant soudain la confrontation avec Ragawa, Shuichi se redressa brusquement en s'écriant :

- « YUKI !»

Une vive douleur irradiant depuis son ventre le força à se rallonger avec un gémissement plaintif.

- « Hé, doucement ! fit Hiro en ramenant la couverture sur le chanteur. Tu dois faire attention à ta blessure ou elle va se rouvrir. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester allonger bien sagement, c'est compris ?»

- « … Hai, Hiro…» acquiesça le musicien, trop heureux d'accepter.

- « Tu sais que tu nous as fait bien peur, baka ? T'as perdu pas mal de sang et t'es resté inconscient pendant trois jours.»

- « Nani ? Tant que ça ? » s'étonna l'adolescent.

- « Hai. Mais heureusement, la plaie n'était pas trop profonde et aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Le seul truc qui soit foutu, c'est la banquette arrière de la Mercedes de Yuki, » ricana le guitariste d'un ton satisfait.

- « … Gloups… déglutit bruyamment le chanteur. Yuki doit être furax…» ajouta-t-il en frissonnant.

- « Pense-tu ! s'esclaffa le bassiste. Il était tellement inquiet pour toi, qu'il n'a pas quitté ton chevet durant ces trois derniers jours. Et sa Mercedes est restée bien sagement sur le parking de l'hôpital sans qu'il s'en préoccupe plus que ça ! »

- « … C'est… c'est vrai ? » balbutia l'artiste, ému de cette révélation.

- « Puisque j'te l'dis, baka !»

- « Hiroshi…»

- « Hum ?»

- « Yuki… Yuki va bien ? Il n'est pas… ?»

- « Non, t'inquiète. Il n'a rien du tout… Mais je l'ai envoyé prendre un café tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air épuisé, et il s'était même endormi à ton chevet, expliqua le guitariste. Je vais aller le chercher si tu veux.»

- « Hai… Arigatô…»

- « Et tu ne bouges pas d'ici, c'est compris ?»

- « Hai !»

Le brun quitta la chambre, et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à la porte et Yuki pénétrait dans la pièce. Le blond vint s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit, et tendit au convalescent la canette de jus de fruits et le paquet de Pookies à la fraise qu'il avait apportés.

- « Tiens, fit-il simplement à son amant. J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim…»

- « A… Arigatô…» bredouilla le chanteur en prenant la canette et les gâteaux.

Le silence s'installa tandis que Shuichi sirotait sa boisson et grignotait quelques Pookies.

- « Je… je suis content que tu n'aie rien,Yuki… » fit le musicien d'une petite voix timide.

- « C'est grâce à toi, » répondit le romancier.

- « … Doitashimashite… » souffla l'adolescent en rougissant.

- « Mais c'était très con de ta part de t'être interposé de cette manière…»

- « Na…nani ?»

- « Ce gamin stupide n'aurait même pas réussi à m'égratigner avec ce ridicule canif, fit le blond d'un ton rogue. Je me demande encore ce qui t'as pris de faire ça.»

- « …D… demo… je l'ai fait… pour te sauver… » bafouilla l'artiste, les yeux soudain humides.

- « T'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Je sais me défendre tout seul.»

Retenant un sanglot, Shuichi détourna brusquement la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Réalisant qu'il avait fait de la peine à son amant, Yuki passa sa main dans les mèches fuchsia d'un geste tendre.

- « Mais je trouve ça très courageux de ta part d'avoir essayé de me protéger… Même si c'était stupide de te préoccuper d'un pauvre imbécile comme moi…»

- « Non, c'était pas stupide ! se récria le chanteur en se retournant vers l'écrivain. C'était pas stupide de protéger celui que j'aime… même si c'est un imbécile…» se moqua-t-il ensuite gentiment, prenant sa petite revanche.

- « Tsss… Baka… » lâcha le blond avec un léger sourire en caressant la joue de l'adolescent.

- « … Ai shiteru, Eiri… »

- « Je le sais bien, baka… Mais ne refais plus jamais une connerie pareille… murmura le romancier en serrant son compagnon contre lui. Même si c'est par amour pour moi…»

Yuki n'ajouta rien de plus, et laissa sa phrase en suspens. C'était court, dit sur un ton monocorde. Mais Shuichi savait que son amant cachait ses véritables sentiments sous cette apparente froideur et, compréhensif, il ne lui demandait pas plus que ces petits moments de tendresse qu'il lui accordait parfois, comme à cet instant.

- « … Ai shiteru…» répéta le musicien.

- « … Moi aussi… » fit doucement le blond en s'écartant de l'artiste avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Ce fut ce moment-là que Hiroshi choisit pour revenir dans la chambre, entrant malencontreusement sans frapper. Cependant, les deux amants étaient beaucoup occupé pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Le bassiste referma légèrement la porte et toqua, mais les amoureux ne réagirent pas plus. Hiro se décida à entrer quand même en frappant un peu plus fort et en toussant bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de Shuichi et Yuki. Cette fois-ci, les amants entendirent le guitariste et se séparèrent aussitôt, l'un reprenant un air hautain et sérieux sur sa chaise, l'autre disparaissant sous sa couverture pour masquer sa rougeur.

- « Gomen nasai. Je ne voulais pas déranger, s'excusa hypocritement Hiroshi, légèrement narquois et satisfait de l'air furieux de l'écrivain. Mais… il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir, Shui-chan. Je ne sais pas si tu veux que je le fasse entrer ou pas ? »

- « Qui c'est ? » demanda le musicien en sortant de sous sa couverture.

Hiro n'eut pas à répondre. La silhouette de Ragawa se dessina alors dans l'embrasure de la porte, jetant comme un froid soudain dans la pièce. Bien que Shuichi ne montrait pas de mécontentement particulier à le présence du sportif, Yuki, lui, ne cachait aucunement son hostilité envers le capitaine, et le fusillait d'un regard meurtrier. Sur une impulsion soudaine et dans une intention évidente de provocation, l'écrivain vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, attira doucement son amant à lui et le tint serré contre son torse avec un regard noir pour Ragawa.

Bien que l'instant fût tendu, Shuichi ne pouvait s'empêcher la situation cocasse, et s'amusait de la réaction surprotectrice de Yuki, tout en appréciant ce geste au plus haut point. Cependant, le romancier semblait prêt à bouffer tout cru le joueur de base-ball, et le musicien préféra intervenir avant d'assister à un massacre.

- « Konnichi wa, Kenichi-kun, fit-il avec un sourire amical. Tu tombes bien, je voulais qu'on parle tous les deux.»

- « … Kon… Konnichi wa… » lâcha Ragawa, embarrassé et de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard incisif du blond.

- « Bon, tu déballes ce que t'avais à dire et tu dégages, » lui lança l'écrivain d'un ton cassant.

- « Yuki ! s'interposa Shuichi sur un ton de reproche. Laisse-le tranquille ! C'est pas en l'agressant comme ça qu'on arrivera à quelque chose. Vas-y, Ken, fit-il ensuite à son camarade. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Ragawa hésita un long moment, osant à peine lever les yeux, surtout vers le romancier. Puis finalement il se lança.

- « … Je… je voulais m'excuser…»

- « Tsss… Et tu crois que ça va suffire ? fulmina Yuki. Shuichi a bien failli y passer à cause de toi ! »

- « Ça suffit, Yuki ! Laisse-le parler ou alors tu sors de la chambre ! » s'emporta soudain le musicien.

L'écrivain se tût et regarda son amant, surpris du ton autoritaire du chanteur envers lui. Mais le regard sévère de son compagnon l'impressionna, et poussant un soupir résigné, il accepta de se taire avec un hochement de tête. Satisfait, Shuichi recentra son attention sur le sportif et l'encouragea à continuer.

- « Je comprends que tu sois en colère, Kenichi, fit l'artiste au capitaine. C'est sûr que ce que ton père a fait, c'était franchement dégueulasse. Mais tu sais, tous les homosexuels ne sont pas comme lui. Mais en même temps, je pense que je comprends un peu ton père aussi… »

- « NANDA ? s'écria Ragawa, hors de lui. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ce salopard ne mérite que de crever ! »

- « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une relation homosexuelle ! riposta le chanteur. Et je peux te dire que c'est pas toujours facile à vivre… Je n'approuve pas ce que ton père vous a fait à ta mère et à toi, mais en même temps, je comprends combien ça devait être dur pour lui de cacher son homosexualité… Et en plus, ses parents l'ont obligés à se marier alors qu'il n'en avait certainement pas envie du tout… C'est moche de sa part d'avoir reporté sa colère contre vous deux, mais est-ce que t'as déjà essayé de le comprendre ? »

- « Le comprendre ? Comment pourrais-je comprendre un type pareil ? Tout ce que je comprends, c'est qu'il m'a fait des choses qu'un père ne devrait jamais faire à son fils ! »

- « J'ai rencontré ton père, un jour, Ken… »

- « Nani…?»

- « Et tu sais, il ne m'a pas semblé aussi méchant que tu me l'avais dit… J'avais l'impression qu'il était très triste au contraire… Il m'a reconnu, et m'a parlé quelques minutes. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait fait des choses horribles, et que jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir fait ça… Il avait vraiment l'air de regretter ces actes et il me disait que tout ceci allait bientôt cesser, que tu ne souffrirais plus jamais à cause de lui… C'était il y a environ quatre mois…»

- « Quatre mois ? Mais c'est l'époque où… il est parti… »

- « À l'époque, j'avais pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire… Mais après que tu m'aie violé, j'ai eu quelques soupçons. Et puis tes révélations de l'autre jour ont confirmé mes hypothèses… »

- « Raconte pas n'importe quoi, Shindô ! Mon père n'est qu'une ordure ! »

- « Je comprends maintenant la souffrance qu'il ressentait alors… Cette douleur et cette honte sous le regard méprisant et haineux des autres… Un regard comme le tien l'autre jour… »

- « … »

- « Et ton regard m'a fait d'autant plus mal que je te considérais comme mon ami…»

- « … »

- « C'est dur d'être rejeté par les autres, et en particulier quand il s'agit de membres de sa famille ou d'amis…»

- « … »

- « Le plus dur dans une relation homosexuelle, c'est le regard des autres… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait donc de mal, Kenichi ? demanda soudain le musicien, la voix emplie de larmes. J'aime Yuki… Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien… Je demande juste qu'on me laisse l'aimer…»

- « … »

- « La première fois que j'ai rencontré Yuki, c'était l'enfer. Il a vu le texte de ma chanson, et y m'a carrément dit que c'était nul. Après ça, j'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. J'ai même essayé de sortir avec une fille. Mais mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers lui, j'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Et puis je l'ai revu, et c'est là, que j'ai compris que je l'aimais… Que je l'aimais vraiment. Alors j'ai arrêté de voir cette fille, et j'ai fait ma déclaration à Yuki. Au début, ça se passait pas toujours très bien, mais depuis c'est merveilleux… Même s'il a un sacré mauvais caractère. Ha ha ha ! »

- « Héé ! » protesta le blond sans colère véritable.

- « On a eu des moments difficiles… d'autant plus qu'on est un peu célèbres tous les deux, alors ça fait pas mal de bruit. Mais… même si ça devait briser ma carrière de chanteur, même si le monde entier me détestait, peu importe tout ça, je pourrais tout supporter pourvu que je puisse rester avec lui… »

La voix de Shuichi s'éteignit dans un sanglot et il baissa la tête en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

- « Ça suffit, Shuichi… fit l'écrivain d'un ton sévère. Arrête avec tes conneries… Tu te fais du mal… » ajouta-t-il en effleurant les lèvres du musicien du bout des doigts.

- « Shindô…»

Le capitaine se tût, avala sa salive et fit :

- « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… tolérer aussi facilement les homosexuels… Ou pardonner à mon père pour ma mère et moi… Le souvenir de ce qu'il nous a fait, de ce qu'il M'A fait, est encore trop vif. Mais je voudrais au moins essayer de comprendre, de vous connaître un peu mieux…Même si je sais que moi, ça me plairait pas du tout de sauter… ou de me faire sauter… par un mec… affirma Kenichi en frissonnant. Mais je m'en veux, tu sais, ajouta-t-il après un silence. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait tout ça… T'es peut-être gay, mais ça me donne pas le droit de te faire du mal… surtout que tu es un ami… J'étais en colère… En colère contre mon père… et contre moi aussi…Mais ça excuse pas ce que j'ai fait… Toi et Hiro, vous m'avez soutenu quand vous étiez encore au lycée, pendant cette période où ça allait au plus mal avec mon père… Vous avez été les seuls à vraiment me soutenir… Je… Je m'en veux vraiment, Shuichi… » hocquetta Ragawa en étouffant un sanglot.

- « Kenichi-kun… Je ne t'en veux pas… Je comprends que tu avais des problèmes, et que tu savais pas comment les résoudre… Mais maintenant qu'on a reprit contact, je veux que tu saches que je suis là si tu veux parler… Et je te dis ça sans arrière-pensée… » essaya de plaisanter Shuichi pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Héé ? » fit Kenichi en rougissant sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- « Relax, Ken, le rassura l'artiste. Y a qu'un seul mec que je regarde et c'est mon Yuki ! Alors t'as pas à t'en faire, je te ferais rien de louche ! »

Le capitaine piqua à nouveau un fard, encore plus vif que le précédent, et cette fois-ci Hiro et Shuichi éclatèrent de rire. La tension était retombée, malgré la persistante maussaderie de l'écrivain, et les trois anciens camarades de lycée avaient retrouvé leur complicité de jadis. Maintenant que tous les secrets avaient été déballés, Kenichi commençait à se laisser aller, et abandonnait sa carapace de dur.

Yuki, qui avait suivi toute la conversation en spectateur silencieux, voyait désormais en ce jeune lycéen le reflet de sa propre jeunesse détruite. En lui-même, il espérait que Kenichi ne devienne pas comme lui, un misanthrope égoïste et froid. Mais il savait que le sportif s'en sortirait, parce qu'il avait un atout de taille à ses côtés : Shuichi. L'écrivain savait que Shuichi saurait aidé le capitaine et le sortir de ce cycle infernal de haine et de colère dans lequel lui-même il avait plongé 7 ans auparavant. Après toutes ces révélations, Eiri n'arrivait plus à détester le sportif comme le jour où il avait violé Shuichi. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'il avait encore du mal à digérer, et c'était justement le viol et l'agression du chanteur.

Le regard de joueur de base-ball croisa soudain celui du romancier. Celui-ci avait toujours l'air sévère mais malgré tout moins agressif. Soudain le blond lui adressa un sourire provocateur avant de se tourner vers Shuichi et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Kenichi rougit de plus bel, puis détourna la tête quand Yuki releva la tête et le regarda avec insistance. Le capitaine prit alors rapidement congé, salua un Shuichi manifestement ailleurs _( genre : "un petit nuage dans un coin de paradis) _en lui promettant de revenir le voir le lendemain, et quitta la pièce en compagnie de Nakano. Une fois seul avec son compagnon, Yuki l'obligea à se rallonger avec mille précaution, puis l'embrassa à nouveau en prenant garde à son bras et à sa blessure au ventre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Environ un mois plus tard, appartement de Yuki Eiri.**

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !»

L'écrivain pouffa dans son café et en renversa de partout, tachant sa chemise et son pantalon, en entendant ce cri déchirant. Avec un juron retentissant, il posa sa tasse sur le bureau et se précipita vers le point d'origine du hurlement. En ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, il aperçut Shuichi se regardant avec un air désespéré dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et… stoppa net.

- « Qu'est-ce que…? » commença-t-il, interloqué.

Puis soudain, il esquissa un sourire, pouffa, avant d'éclater finalement d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- « HA HA HA HA HA ! Kami-sama ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu, baka ? » demanda-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. _(Note de Karla : là, Shuichi a vraiment dû faire fort pour que Yuki rit de cette manière)_

- « NA ! C'EST PAS DRÔLE, YUKI ! s'insurgea le musicien. JE PENSAIS PAS QUE ÇA ALLAIT… prendre… »

- « Ha ha ha ha ! Prendre cette couleur ? Ha ha ha ! Y a pas idée aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir te reteindre les cheveux ? Ha ha ha ha ha ! »

- « C'est à cause de Kenichi… l'autre jour… Y me disait que le rose, ça faisait tapette comme couleur, alors j'ai voulu les teindre en bleu… Pour faire plus viril… Demo…»

- « En bleu ? s'exclama le romancier qui n'arrivait plus à retrouver son souffle tellement il riait. Sur du rose ? Ha ha ha ha ! T'as donc pas réfléchi avant de faire ça, baka ? En bleu ! Sur du rose ! Oh non, c'est trop drôle ! Ha ha ha ha ! Fallait d'abord te les décolorer avant de faire… ha ha ha… une connerie pareille… Ha ha ha ha !»

Yuki était complètement plié de rire. Dès qu'il levait les yeux sur le chanteur, il ne pouvait retenir son fou rire. Les cheveux du musicien avaient pris une horrible teinte violacée absolument dégueulasse, et Yuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela désopilant. Le blond continuait à rigoler sans se rendre compte que son attitude faisait de la peine à son amant.

- « Naaa… C'est pas drôle, Yuki… » lâcha l'adolescent d'une voix étranglée avant de se mettre à sangloter.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses… heu… bleus… heu… violacés…? ENFIN BREF ! Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber à genoux et enfouit son visage en larmes dans sa serviette de bain, blessé par l'hilarité excessive de son compagnon. Quand le romancier s'aperçut de cette réaction, il se calma aussitôt. Yuki avait remarqué que depuis l'histoire avec Kenichi, Shuichi était beaucoup plus sensible qu'avant à ses piques, et se mettait plus souvent à pleurnicher qu'à râler comme il le faisait avant. Le blond s'approcha de son amant, attrapa une autre serviette et, s'agenouillant auprès de lui, il entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux.

- « Gomen nasai, Shui-chan…»

Ce diminutif affectueux fit aussitôt effet. Shuichi releva la tête et regarda un instant son compagnon avant de se jeter à son cou.

- « Je suis désolé d'avoir ri comme ça, s'excusa le blond. Mais tes cheveux ont pris une couleur tellement bizarre que j'ai pas pu me retenir…»

Yuki pouffa mais réussit à réprimer un nouvel accès de fou rire. Shuichi, lui, hocquetta de désespoir à ce souvenir, et se remit à sangloter bruyamment.

- « Je t'aime pour et tel que tu es, Shuichi. Ce que j'apprécie chez toi, c'est que tu restes toujours toi-même, sans te soucier de l'avis des autres. Alors tu ne dois pas commencer maintenant à te préoccuper de ce que les autres pensent…»

- « … snif snif… »

- « Shuichi… fit Yuki en repoussant doucement le chanteur. Pour moi, peu importe la couleur de tes cheveux, ça ne me déranges pas. Tu peux choisir n'importe quel couleur, pourvu qu'elle te plaise. Mais à l'avenir, évite d'essayer de te les teindre tout seul, ou alors fais-le comme il faut… Sinon on arrive forcément à ce genre de résultats… » ajouta-t-il en tortillant une des mèches violacées du musicien.

Le blond essuya les larmes de l'adolescent avec ses lèvres. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son amant et lui sourit timidement.

- « Allez, habille-toi. Je t'emmène chez un coiffeur, et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire… » fit l'écrivain à l'artiste en finissant de lui sécher les cheveux.

Quand ses cheveux furent secs, Shuichi s'habilla prestement, dissimula sa chevelure sous une casquette et fila rejoindre Yuki dans l'entrée…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Épilogue :** Après une coupe significative de ses mèches violacées _(Note de Karla : heureusement que les cheveux de Shuichi poussent très vite, surtout quand il déprime)_, le musicien décida de revenir à son rose fétiche. Il conserva malgré tout une teinte un peu bizarre pendant quelques semaines _(qu'il masquait sous une casquette ou un bandana)_, mais après des efforts acharnés il parvint à retrouver sa couleur d'autrefois. Entre-temps, il reprit contact avec Ragawa _(qui rigola bien de sa mésaventure capillaire)_, et apprit que Inoue _(le photographe, celui qui l'avait aidé)_, était lui-aussi homosexuel _(mais lui était parvenu à garder cet information secrète)_. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il semblait si bien comprendre le musicien.

Quand à sa relation avec Yuki, elle s'était nettement améliorée. L'écrivain était plus attentionné qu'avant, et leurs ébats nocturnes, ou non d'ailleurs, de plus en plus passionnés et fréquents. Ce fût durant une de ces nuits d'amour, que Shuichi éprouva une envie. Sachant que son amant s'y refuserait certainement, l'artiste refoula ce désir au plus profond de lui. Cependant, au fil des jours, ce désir secret se faisait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'au jour où Shuichi se décida à en faire part à son amant… Mais ceci, chères lectrices, est une autre histoire…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**OWARI !**

(1) **La rivière Arakawa :** il s'agit de l'une des quatre rivières qui traversent Tokyo (si je me trompe pas) J'arrive plus à retrouver la référence sur le Net. Et puis, si je me suis trompée, ben je corrigerais plus tard.

**Lexique **:

**_Ai shiteru :_** Je t'aime

**_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ **merci

**_AAATCHOUU :_** Au Japon, si vous éternuez une fois, cela signifie que quelqu'un dit du bien de vous. Deux éternuements indiquent que l'on vous critique. Enfin, éternuer trois fois signale juste… que vous êtes enrhumé

**_Baka / bakamono / bakayarô :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

**_Chikushô :_** Sois maudit , ou alors peut signifier Zut alors , Malédiction !

**_Demo :_** mais

**_Doitashimashite :_** de rien !

**_Dômo arigatô / Dômo arigatô gozaimasu :_** merci beaucoup

**_Dôshite :_** pourquoi

**_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Kami-sama :_** Mon Dieu ! (en gros)

**_Konnichi wa :_ **Bonjour (à partir de 11H du matin jusqu'à 18H)

**_Kuso :_** merde

**_Mata ne :_** à plus, à demain, salut

**_Matte / Matte kure:_** attends

**_Nanda :_** quoi, plus au sens de qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce k'tu veux

**_Nani :_** quoi, plus au sens de HEIN ?(exprime plutôt la surprise)

**_Ohayô /ohayô gozaimasu:_** Bonjour (jusqu'à 11H du matin)

_**Okaasan :** _Maman

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

**_Onii-chan / onii-san :_ **petit frère ou grand frère, ci comme vous préférez

**_Onee-chan / onee-san :_** petite sœur ou grande sœur, ci comme vous préférez

**_Otaku :_**

**_Shinde kure :_** meurs !

**_Sumimasen :_** désolé, excusez-moi (quand on veut attirer l'attention)

**_Tadaima :_** je suis là, c'est moi, je suis rentré

**_Tasukete /tasukete kure :_** Au secours ! Aidez-moiiiiii !****

**_Teme :_** connard / enfoiré

**_Urusaï :_** Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

**_Yuki :_** littéralement en japonais, signifie "neige"

**Commentaires de fin ( par Karla) :** Bon, cette fic est enfin arrivée à son terme. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plût, malgré ses petites imperfections. Mais maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je dois partir à la recherche de Shizuka. Hiro n'est manifestement pas arrivé à la trouver, et j'ai peur de savoir où elle se trouve actuellement… J'espère que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard, et que nous pourrons éviter que la pauvre enfant se fasse déchiqueter par le magnifique mais néanmoins susceptible Yuki Eiri…

Bon, mais si ça vous intéresse, je vous mets le commentaire de Shizuka. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait écrit au brouillon d'abord. Donc le commentaire de Shizu :

**Commentaires de fin de Shizu :** Hé voilà ça y est, c'est fini Homophobie ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir écrit cette histoire avant de finir Baka Yuki et BML . N'empêche que, j'en reviens encore pas d'être arrivé à donner une telle profondeur scénaristique à Kenichi. Au début, l'histoire se terminait pas comme ça. Shuichi allait voir Ragawa, se faisait dérouiller, puis Yuki arrivait pour le sauver et après Shuichi ne revoyait plus jamais son ancien copain. Mais je trouvais ça naze comme fin. Et puis tout d'un coup, j'ai eu un éclair de génie : le père de Kenichi était homosexuel et avait abusé de son fils ! Là, ma fic prenait une ampleur que j'avais du tout prévue au départ, c'est génial ! Et puis Kenichi gagnait en importance dans le scénario. C'était dommage de faire apparaître un nouveau personnage et d'en faire un banal second rôle. Mais là, il a un des premiers rôles, c'est cool. D'ailleurs, y s'pourrait bien que vous le revoyiez un de ces quatre. J'ai déjà des idées pour d'autres fics… Hi hi hi… Bon j'y vais moi. Bisous

28


End file.
